


Лучший хоркрукс Темного Лорда

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Однажды в руки профессора зельеварения попадает странная записная книжка. Очень старая и совершенно пустая. Но почему тогда она была так дорога Джинни Уизли?
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Точка отсчета**

Снейп опустил глаза: под внимательным, изучающим взглядом Дамблдора ему всегда было не по себе. Зато можно сколько угодно рассматривать ряды разнокалиберных фиалов, пузырьков и флаконов. Сколько же их тут! Чтобы каждый проверить, уйдет день, не меньше. Но, по крайней мере, теперь хоть что-то стало проясняться.

Наверное, все началось с кошки.

Или еще раньше? Например, когда Люциус – и как он только не лопнул в тот день от гордости? – представил его, Снейпа, высокому человеку с бледным и некрасивым, будто бы обожженным лицом…

***

**Часть 10/92, № 31**

Кошка растянулась вдоль учительского стола всей полуоблезлой тушкой.  
Ну и гадость! А ведь когда ходила, патрулировала коридоры, казалась не настолько уродливой. Болван Локхарт наверняка не раз пожалел, что впустил к себе в кабинет всю компанию. Сам еще ничего, держится, а его копии на портретах, обычно приветливые до слащавости, сейчас то заламывают руки, то картинно отворачиваются, а то и вовсе прячутся за бархатные занавеси. Кроме одного, который, кажется, пытается строить глазки Макгонагалл. Но ей сейчас не до него: смотрит с ужасом на кошку на столе.

Снейп мысленно поморщился: ну что же вы, коллега! Нельзя так расклеиваться, показывать свою уязвимость. И не удержался, чтобы не поддразнить, предложив исключить ее любимчика Поттера хотя бы из квиддичной команды, раз уж из школы – никак. И ведь сработало! Даже жалко стало, что все его угрозы только воздух сотрясают; не позволит Дамблдор сильно притеснять «единственную надежду магического мира».

Вот и сейчас: спустил Поттеру явное вранье и отправил с миром отсыпаться. Изобразить по этому поводу бешенство удалось легко, тем более, масла в огонь подлило это ничтожество, Локхарт, вдруг объявив себя несравненным зельеваром. Напомнить ему, что ли, про: «Всего лишь _Хорошо_, мистер Локхарт, но это, уверяю вас, твердое _Хорошо_»? Именно с этой фразой Слагхорн и возвращал работы самоуверенному наглецу.

***

– Что же вам сообщила наша знаменитость? – спросил Снейп, когда они с Дамблдором остались одни. – То блеяние, которым он нас порадовал, не имеющее ничего общего с правдой, можете пропустить.  
– Он слышал голос, Северус, – тихо ответил Дамблдор. – Голос, который, кроме него, не слышал никто. Как ты думаешь, что бы это могло быть?  
– «Избранный» внезапно спятил? – сказал Снейп, но Дамблдор только печально улыбнулся.  
– Главное, Северус, чтобы твое предположение не оказалось куда более безопасным, чем действительность.

***

**Часть 11/92, № 8**

Когда неделю спустя на месте кошки оказался Криви, противный первокурсник, старавшийся фотографировать Поттера даже в туалете и почти организовавший вместе с мелкой Уизли его фанклуб, Дамблдор уже не улыбался. Серьезный, сосредоточенный и – ошибиться было невозможно – растерянный. И это, почему-то, раздражало больше всего.  
Снейп едва сдержался, чтобы (в той же манере, в какой доводил до трясущихся поджилок студентов) не спросить и у директора: «Как вы только что сказали Минерве? "Вопрос не в том, кто это делает, вопрос – как", да? А может вы, сами того не желая, подозреваете – и кто, и как? И старательно гоните от себя сомнения? А заодно — вопросы: что именно произошло в ту ночь, когда погибла Лили? А вдруг дело вовсе не в ее жертве? Просто одно зло – большее – поглотило другое?"

Конечно, Снейп помнил и недавнее (или вечное?) директорское: «Презумпция невиновности, Северус!» И восторженный рассказ про мальчика, сумевшего полгода назад спасти философский камень только потому, что он, видите ли, не собирался его использовать, тоже помнил. И порой жалел, что не налил тогда яд во все семь флаконов.

– Мы должны выяснить, кто и как это делает, Северус. И остановить его.  
– Конечно, Альбус.  
Он давно уже не помнил, отвечал ли когда-нибудь на подобные предложения иначе.

***

**Часть 11/92, №№ 10-12**

Зелье у младшей Уизли получалось на удивление неплохое, несмотря на то, что работала она не с Криви, как обычно. Но главный поклонник Поттера уже второй день лежал в больничном крыле, так что рыжей пигалице пришлось встать в пару с Фоссет, девицей неглупой, но забывчивой и рассеянной не меньше чокнутой Лавгуд. До чего странных типов шляпа порой отправляет в Равенкло!

За то время, пока они нарезали ингредиенты и добавляли их в котел, Уизли раза три одергивала свою вечно отвлекавшуюся партнершу, чтобы та не испортила совместную работу.  
– Ты время засекла? – услышал Снейп шепот Уизли. Надо же, даже шепот у нее писклявый, у этой малявки! А в ответ – ленивое:  
– Э-э-э… Ну… Сейчас… ладно, засекла! – с этими словами Фоссет перевернула песочные часы и тут же уткнулась носом куда-то под стол. Наверняка в какой-то из журналов с яркими картинками и глупыми советами от таких же дур, только постарше.  
Уизли вздохнула, махнула палочкой, уточняя время… и тоже уткнулась под парту! Всего на минуту, но Снейпу хватило, чтобы вспылить! Какого черта? Это на уроках Биннса можно заниматься чем угодно, а на зельях…

Стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, подошел. Не смог отказать себе в удовольствии снова увидеть, как эти тупицы подпрыгивают, вдруг обнаружив его совсем рядом.

– Мисс Фоссет! – Девчонка вздрогнула (надо же, как предсказуемо). Яркий журнал (и тут не ошибся) соскользнул с колен и шлепнулся на пол прямо у ног Снейпа. – Пять баллов с Равенкло! А это… – он брезгливо поддел палочкой журнал и бросил его в угол, на кучу старых котлов, – это заберете у меня перед отъездом на каникулы. – Повернулся к Уизли: – Вас тоже касается. Что вы прячете там, под партой?  
Девчонка побледнела.  
– Но, профессор…  
– Вы плохо слышите, мисс Уизли? Распространенное заболевание в вашей семье. Может, если снять пять… или семь баллов с Гриффиндора, это поможет? Ну? – и, для придания веса своим словам, постучал палочкой по парте, указывая, куда этой бестолочи следует положить то, что она никак не решалась ему предъявить.  
К его удивлению, Уизли достала из-под стола не девчачий журнал (и даже не плюшевого мишку, с нее бы сталось), а небольшой блокнот, темный, потрепанный.  
– Но, сэр… – вцепилась в него, как утопающий в соломинку. – Мне он нужен каждый день, и я…  
– Значит, нечего было доставать в местах, для этого не предназначенных. – Снейпу, наконец, удалось вытащить блокнот из ее судорожно стиснутых пальцев. Хотел снять еще баллы – за пререкания, но вид у девчонки был такой жалкий… Почему-то вспомнилась лежавшая на столе кошка, и Снейпа передернуло. – Я сказал – перед отъездом на каникулы.  
И блокнот последовал за журнальчиком. Девчонка проводила его встревоженным взглядом и тут же, охнув, схватилась за мешалку: в нижнюю часть клепсидры как раз упала последняя песчинка, время добавлять рог единорога. Если, конечно, она хочет получить антидот, а не дрянь, достойную только того, чтобы от нее немедленно очистили котел.

***

Журнал Снейп бросил в стопку подобных, не рассматривая. Впрочем, все равно успел заметить и девицу в мантии цветов «Пушек Педдл», и яркую надпись под ней: «Что ты можешь сделать для любимой квиддичной команды? Рассказ Гленды Уайт, преданной болельщицы».  
Блокнот небрежно пролистал, так и не наткнувшись ни на одну запись. Обычный ежедневник, на титульном листе – имя владельца. За него взгляд и зацепился. Чернила поблекли и немного расплылись – что неудивительно: судя по надписи на облезлой обложке, этому блокноту больше пятидесяти лет. Надо же, у девчонки не только мантия и учебники, но и записная книжка подержанная!  
От прежнего владельца остались только инициалы, «Т.М.» и почти неразличимая фамилия. «Реддл»? «Редол»? «Редел?»  
Снейп снова, уже более внимательно, пролистал блокнот. Ни одной записи! Похоже, и Уизли, и этот Реддл-Редел не отличались страстью к планированию. Или… Девчонка сегодня днем чуть не разревелась, смотрела на него так, будто он все их рыжее семейство лишает последнего куска хлеба. И все это – из-за пустого блокнота?

– Апарециум! – взмахнул палочкой над первой попавшейся страницей. Она так и осталась пустой.  
Проявляющий ластик тоже не помог, как и несколько других заклинаний. Выявляющие зелья даже не впитались – такого он еще не видел. Снейп подержал страницу над пламенем свечи, как советовали в одной из прочитанных им в детстве магловских историй. Ничего. Может, там все-таки ни разу не писали? Или защита настолько хороша, что… даже мысли не возникает, что ее придумала Уизли.

Бывший владелец все больше интересовал Снейпа.  
Реддл-Редол-Реддел.  
Мерлин, даже фамилия – сплошная загадка! А ведь он наверняка учился в Хогвартсе – причем, судя по дате, в то же время, что и Эйлин Принц, его мать. Жалко, что у нее уже не спросишь… Зато можно посмотреть в трофейной – вряд ли этот тип заколдовывал записные книжки, уже будучи взрослым. А юный маг с такими способностями наверняка чем-нибудь отличился.

***

Отличился… нарочно не придумаешь, как!  
Снейп снова взглянул на одну из старых медалей «За магическое мастерство». «Том Марволо Риддл», было написано на ней. Увидел имя – и «загадка» моментально разрешилась.  
Вспомнился Люциус, с восторгом рассказывавший: «Потрясающе придумано: один взмах палочки, и будто и не было простого, ничем не примечательного имени! Теперь только «Лорд Волдеморт».

Чертов блокнот, который прятала под партой мелкая Уизли, принадлежал Лорду Волдеморту. Наследнику Слизерина, хозяину Тайной комнаты и того, кто, по легенде, там обитал. Того, кто уже вторую неделю наводил на всех ужас.

«Ну что ж, Альбус… _Кто_ и _посредством чего_ – можно сказать, выяснили. Теперь дело за _как?_ и _зачем?_».

***

Блокнот Риддла Снейп решил отнести Дамблдору завтра же, с самого утра. И пусть сам загадки разгадывает. Или Локхарта попросит помочь – тщеславный идиот только рад будет.  
Но ближе к вечеру, выпроводив последнего из присланных на отработку болванов, задумался. Блокнот он, конечно, отдаст – но не раньше, чем ответит на свое собственное «зачем?» Зачем девчонке Уизли была нужна вещь, когда-то принадлежавшая Темному Лорду? Что такого важного она там писала? Не план же захвата Министерства, в конце концов?

Снейп в который раз прочел рецепт самого сильного из проявляющих зелий. За неделю можно приготовить, и тогда… Нет, всё не то! Уизли бы не стала готовить одно из сложнейших зелий, чтобы проникнуть в тайну этой вещицы. А ведь наверняка знала, как прочесть все, что там написано.

«Что бы сделала глупая девчонка, если бы ей в руки попала чистая, без единой записи, тетрадь?»  
Ответ был очевидным, и Снейп обмакнул перо в чернильницу.

«Здравствуй, дорогой дневник!» – дурацкая фраза сама пришла в голову, стоило занести перо над страницей, но Снейп только усмехнулся: он же не первокурсница-идиотка. Но что тогда написать?

Так и не придумав, поставил дату: «11 ноября». Пока размышлял, дописать ли год, запись со страницы исчезла. Исчезла и снова появилась, но… уже другая!

_Привет, Джинни! Где ты пропадала? И зачем поливала меня всякой дрянью – от проявляющего ластика я полдня чихал!_

Почерк был аккуратный, буковка к буковке, точно их уравнивающим заклинанием пригладили. Кажется, именно так обучают писать на уроках каллиграфии, уверяя, что это искусство чуть ли не сродни живописи. Люциус упоминал об этом, рассказывая, как проводил время до Хогвартса. Кстати, он и писал похоже, но все-таки не настолько красиво. А у самого Снейпа за все время учебы даже приблизиться не получилось к чему-то подобному, как ни старался подражать чистокровным однокурсникам.  
Пока смотрел-сравнивал, буквы снова исчезли. Очнувшись, он быстро дописал:

_Привет!_

В этот раз ответа пришлось ждать куда дольше. А почерк, хоть и остался изящным и разборчивым, стал чуть более нервным:

_Вы не Джинни? Ведь так? Кто вы такой?_

Быстро же его собеседник догадался! Ну и ладно, главное, Снейп сам все про него понял. Открывший свою тайну блокнот можно было прятать. А завтра, еще до начала уроков – к Дамблдору.

_Вы – профессор Хогвартса, да? Отобрали у Джинни мой дневник?_  
– появилась новая надпись.

И Снейп не смог удержаться, чтобы не ответить:

_Вы поразительно догадливы, мистер Т. М. Риддл._  
Немного помедлил, и все-таки добавил:

_Или вы предпочитаете, чтобы вас называли "Лорд Волдеморт"?_

Пусть знает, что его тайна могла оставаться таковой только для глупой девчонки. А стоило этой вещице попасть к кому-то более знающему…

_Ух ты! Откуда вам известно это имя?_

Отвечать Снейп не стал, но Риддл, похоже, не собирался «умолкать»:

_Джинни упоминала, что с тех пор, как я начал вести этот дневник, прошло много времени. Неужели кто-то еще помнит мою детскую кличку?_

Снейп ожидал какого угодно ответа, не пытаясь и предположить, как отреагирует Лорд, поняв, что его разоблачили. Но такое… Сейчас тот, чье имя (или, как он уверял, «детскую кличку») боялись произносить, и правда вел себя как ребенок!

_Можно подумать, вы рассчитывали, что ее забудут?_

Конечно, вопрос был риторическим: все помнили, как важно было для Лорда это глупое прозвище, которое он себе выбрал. И как он жаждал, чтобы каждый волшебник, от мала до велика, знал его. Знал – и не смел даже прошептать.

Ответил Лорд довольно скоро:

_Конечно! Она же глупая! До такой только в детстве додуматься можно. Надо же, самому смешно, как вспомнил!_

Смешно, как же. Обхохочешься.

Тем не менее, блокнот Риддла Снейп не закрыл, продолжив их странную переписку. Задавал вопросы – в основном, о том, как его дневник попал к Уизли (кажется, та просто нашла его среди учебников), о чем они беседовали (о всякой девчачьей ерунде, конечно же). И чем дольше Снейп общался с Лордом, тем больше ему казалось, что он разговаривает с обыкновенным… нет, не ребенком – подростком. Вроде тех, кто бессмысленно переводил ингредиенты на его уроках, воображая, что готовится к СОВ. Если Лорд в этом возрасте и был умнее большинства сверстников, первый разговор этого не выявил. Болтливый, легкомысленный мальчишка. Просто не верилось, что это и есть будущий Лорд Волдеморт. С тем, которого Снейп знал, у него не было ничего общего.

_Вы не представляете, как я рад, что мой дневник попал к вам! А то Джинни иногда задавала такие вопросы! Вот вы, профессор… Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, носят ли садовые гномы трусы?_  
*  
_Никогда, мистер Риддл._

После недолгих раздумий, как же к нему обращаться, Снейп выбрал нейтральное «мистер Риддл». Как к обычному ученику. Сам так и не представился, и казалось, что Риддла это вполне устраивало. Или нет?

_И все-таки, как вас зовут? А то вы меня знаете, а я вас – нет. Так же нечестно!_  
*  
_А вы всегда честны, мистер Риддл?_  
*  
_А как вы думаете? Но вы наверняка при мне еще не работали, да? Я никого не помню с таким почерком. Кто же вы?_

И Снейп решился. Конечно, сначала хотел — вдруг вспомнив школьные годы — спрятаться за придуманным тогда же именем. Но, уже занеся перо, чтобы вывести "Принц-Полукровка", замер. "Детская кличка" вдруг показалась глупой и напыщенной, ничем не лучше той, над которой сейчас посмеивался Риддл. В конце концов, чего ему бояться? Завтра этот дневник окажется на столе у Альбуса, а уж тот сделает все возможное, чтобы юный мистер Риддл не поделился знаниями со своей взрослой копией.

_Меня зовут Снейп._  
_Профессор Снейп._  
– все-таки решил уточнить.

_Приятно было познакомиться, профессор. И поговорить. Мне все это время ужасно не хватало кого-то вроде вас. Но вы уже, наверное, устали? Тогда до встречи! По крайней мере, я на нее очень надеюсь._  
*  
_До встречи, мистер Риддл._

***

И она состоялась – уже следующим вечером. Конечно, стоило отдать дневник еще утром… причем, даже вчерашним. Но Снейпу, которого Дамблдор столько лет безуспешно призывал «больше прислушиваться к себе, к своим истинным желаниям», вдруг решил последовать его совету. Тем более, от странного, тревожившего чувства было трудно отмахнуться.

Отдать дневник Дамблдору? А что потом? Бежать исполнять новое поручение, довольствуясь теми крохами информации, которую тот считал нужным ему выдавать? Не проще ли – и куда естественнее – все узнать, выяснить самому? Самому сделать выводы, не позволяя даже – вернее, особенно! – Дамблдору вмешиваться и «мягко направлять» в нужную сторону. Тем более, сторону Снейп для себя выбрал – и давно. Теперь, что бы ни пришлось вынести от тех, кто сам, видите ли, никогда не ошибался – не отступит. Но что именно делать, какой будет его роль – это он был в состоянии решить сам.  
А если учесть, что из всех обитателей Хогвартса именно он лучше всех знал Лорда…

***

_Добрый вечер, профессор! А я уже начал бояться, что вы не придете._

Снейп тоже поздоровался, не уточняя, что именно «не прийти» и стоило бы. Терпеливо ответил на все дурацкие «как прошел день» и «что еще сегодня натворили ваши студенты». О последнем, к его удивлению, захотелось рассказать подробнее. Что он и сделал, припомнив и тягучую коричневую дрянь, которая не отчищалась от котла даже магией (Лонгботтом, кто же еще!), и спор с Дэвисом по поводу внесения изменений в рецепты (но этот равенкловский осел хотя бы думал иногда – что, зачем и в каком порядке бросает в котел; не так жалко было потраченного на него времени), и три галлона жабьей икры, которую ему один из прошлогодних выпускников (ныне — владелец аптеки) прислал вместо тритоновой.

Надо же, а ведь он всего лишь собирался расспросить Риддла о Тайной комнате — кому, как не потомку Слизерина, знать об этом? А дальше, если повезет, можно было перейти и к разговору о хоркруксах. Может, обсуждая, что Риддлу известно об этом разделе магии, удастся понять, не является ли хоркруксом сам дневник (именно такая мысль и посетила Снейпа еще вчера). Но с этим он торопиться не хотел: сейчас главное — разобраться с комнатой и чудовищем оттуда.  
И вот, вместо всего этого – поддался слабости, разболтался. Точь-в-точь как сам мальчишка. Сказалась то ли усталость после тяжелого дня, то ли тот невеселый факт, что уже много лет его никто не спрашивал, как прошел день. По крайней мере, без подтекста «что именно тебе удалось выяснить, Северус?»

_Три галлона?! Жабьей икры? С ума сойти! И что вы будете со всем этим делать, профессор?!_  
*  
_Сварю пятьсот галлонов слабительного и все их залью…_ – Снейп помедлил, подозревая, что будет непедагогичным уточнять, кому и куда именно, но Риддл уже продолжил за него:  
*  
_В задницу тому идиоту, который перепутал заказы, так ведь? Подозреваю, что ему будет не так весело, как нам сейчас!_

«Весело ему! Глупый мальчишка, наверняка из тех, кому палец покажи – они и захохочут!» – буркнул Снейп, обдумывая следующую фразу.  
Но по-настоящему рассердиться на Риддла не получалось. Может быть, потому, что тот образ, который складывался из их общения, и правда не имел ничего общего с Волдемортом?

_Тритонья икра – это же для воодушевляющего зелья, да? А вы его как готовили? Ведь если по учебнику, то ерунда получается, правда?_

Остаток вечера они проспорили о методах улучшения воодушевляющего зелья. Невероятно: как и он сам в свое время, Риддл тоже не смирился с неудачным результатом. Только он, кажется, вносил изменения не в способ приготовления, как Снейп, а в состав. Но объяснить, что именно делал, Риддл отказался:

_Да я с ума сойду все это писать, профессор! Хотите, покажу?_

Как он собирался показывать, Риддл тоже объяснил, предложив положить руку на страницу от семнадцатого декабря и сосредоточиться. От этого отказался уже Снейп: он все-таки не Поттер, чтобы экспериментировать с неизвестным артефактом, который, к тому же, может оказаться хоркруксом. На том и распрощались – Риддл с надеждой на новую встречу, Снейп… Наверное, тоже. Надо же когда-нибудь расспросить его о том, что было важнее всего?


	2. Chapter 2

**Часть 11/92, №№ 20-31**  
  
На разговор о хоркруксах Снейп решился больше недели спустя. А до этого постоянно находились причины для отсрочки. Сначала – в который раз – он проштудировал давным-давно изъятый даже из запретной секции трактат о темной магии… Там много рассказывалось о способах разделения души — для того, чтобы перенести одну из частей в какой-либо предмет. Порой от этих откровений передергивало даже его, когда-то с восторгом внимавшего словам Лорда: "Полагаю, ты и сам задумывался, Северус, что магию на черную и белую делят только те, кому не хватает смелости шагнуть за грань?" Как же ему, недоумку, тогда хотелось доказать, что Лорд не ошибается в нем, что именно желания постичь запретное (или "объявленное таковым глупцами и трусами") ему не занимать!  
Интересно, с какими чувствами читал эту книгу Том Риддл? Жадное любопытство? Желание поскорее применить на практике? Да, наверняка, хоть после общения с тем, из дневника, Снейпу очень не хотелось в это верить. А вдруг у Тома главным было — как и у него сейчас — с трудом скрываемое даже от себя отвращение?  
  
Усмехнувшись: что может быть глупее подобных мечтаний? — Снейп вернулся к трактату. Только чтобы окончательно убедиться: ни на одной из потемневших, местами слипшихся страниц не было и слова о том, как опознать в чем-либо хоркрукс. Так что пока единственным доступным способом было проверить дневник Риддла на наличие темной магии, что Снейп тут же и сделал.  
  
Проверка прошла неутешительно: ее следов там было хоть отбавляй. Но значило ли это, что дневник – хоркрукс? Или он просто валялся в комнате, в которой, привязав к жертвеннику черную кошку, вопящего младенца или совсем не по-девичьи ругавшуюся девственницу, пытались вызвать дух Герпия Злостного или еще какого-нибудь давно умершего негодяя?  
  
Впрочем, у него оставался еще один способ проверки, по-гриффиндорски глупый. Но, как не раз убеждался Снейп, непроходимая, всепобеждающая глупость порой оказывалась куда более мощным оружием, чем хитрость, ум или трудолюбие.  
  
А что, если Риддла... просто спросить? Конечно, ему ли не знать, как хорошо умели уходить от ответов слизеринцы. А Риддл, к тому же, был потомком самого Слизерина.  
С другой стороны, мальчишка был разговорчив, как болтрушайка перед смертью. И, как Снейпу казалось, до сих пор ему не врал. Вдруг все-таки ответит? Конечно, не сегодня, а когда решит, что его собеседник достоин подобной откровенности.  
  
Чтобы заслужить доверие Риддла, Снейп даже согласился на его предложение «показать» кое-что из запечатленных в дневнике событий. Хотя, когда его начало затягивать в ярко светившуюся дыру, в которую превратилась страница от семнадцатого декабря, успел пожалеть о своем решении, испугавшись, что это всего лишь ловушка.  
Но вот ноги коснулись каменного пола…  
  


*-*-*

  
  
_Снейп осмотрелся: он стоял в классе по зельям. Незнакомые ученики (по виду, пяти-шестикурсники) готовили воодушевляющее – только у него на последнем этапе дым завивается поросячьими хвостиками. А за учительским столом сидел… поверить невозможно: Гораций Слагхорн, сбежавший из школы еще до исчезновения Лорда. Причем был он лет на тридцать-сорок моложе, чем помнилось Снейпу, и раза в полтора стройнее._  
  
Догадаться, что он попал на один из уроков Риддла, было нетрудно. Но где же он сам? Снейпу подумалось, что он ищет среди учеников кого-то неестественно бледного и…  
  
– Профессор, я закончил! – высокий темноволосый парень за ближайшим к учителю котлом поднял голову.  
– Чудесно, Том, чудесно! – закивал Слагхорн. – Ну-ка, покажите, что у вас получилось. Как я предупреждал, это зелье довольно капризное. – Заглянул в котел и просиял: – Но это же великолепно! Как вам удалось?!  
– Всего лишь увеличил количество жал веретенницы, а корень солодки, наоборот… – И Риддл (а это был именно он) начал подробно объяснять, как именно внесенные им изменения повлияли на результат. Слагхорн улыбался все счастливее с каждым его словом.  
Снейп тоже напряженно слушал, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не вмешаться. Один раз даже заговорил, но быстро прикусил язык. Впрочем, его все равно никто не видел, как не видят наблюдателя, рассматривающего воспоминания в думосборе. А когда он захотел взять со стола ложку – зачерпнуть получившееся у Риддла зелье и рассмотреть поближе – его рука прошла и через ложку, и через стол.  
  
– Это прекрасно, Том, дорогой мой! – Слагхорн сиял, как начищенный котел. – Но помните, что я говорил вам: не увлекайтесь подобными экспериментами! Иногда то, что кажется нам безобидным, вовсе не является таковым!  
  
Снейпу показалось, что что-то подобное он уже видел… или слышал? Но додумать не успел: его закрутило, подняло в воздух и мгновенье спустя он уже снова сидел в своей комнате.  
  


*-*-*

  
  
_Что это было, мистер Риддл?_  
  
*  
  
_Мое воспоминание. У меня еще много таких. Хотите посмотреть?_  
  
А кто бы на его месте отказался?  
  
***  
  
Уже расстилая постель, Снейп вдруг понял, почему происходившее на уроке показалось ему знакомым.  
Но теперь он окунулся в другое, уже свое воспоминание. Там тоже был Слагхорн, только не довольный, а наоборот, нахмурившийся:  
«Запомните, мистер Снейп: не стоит увлекаться подобными экспериментами! Иногда то, что кажется юнцам безобидным…»  
  
– Старый дурак! – буркнул Снейп. В эту минуту он почти сочувствовал Риддлу-пятикурснику.  
  
***  
  
И снова замелькали дни, все более спокойные. Тревога, будто окутавшая замок в начале ноября, постепенно рассеивалась: новых нападений не было, а жить в страхе постоянно не смогли бы даже взрослые, что уж говорить о детях с их короткой памятью.  
  
Снейп быстро привык проводить вечера в компании Риддла. Конечно, он уверял себя, что если понадобится – отвыкнет, не впервые. Но пока была возможность оправдываться тем, что он просто завоевывает доверие мальчишки, незачем было что-то менять. Как выяснилось, Риддл не очень-то любил писать – так же, как и сам Снейп. Но, поскольку дневник мог показывать только картинки из прошлого, переписка оставалась единственным доступным им методом общения. Риддл с восторгом ждал каждой новости «извне», будь то первый в этом году снег или очередная выходка Локхарта.  
  
Но, как ни оттягивал Снейп разговор, который мог положить конец его спокойной жизни, однажды пришлось его начать.  
  
***  
  
_Хоркрукс ли я? Профессор, вы серьезно?_  
  
Куда уж серьезнее.  
  
_Это самый странный вопрос, который только можно себе представить._  
– написал в ответ Риддл. А потом – то торопливо, Снейп даже не успевал дочитывать, то делая изматывающе-долгие паузы, – объяснял, что спрашивать у него, является ли он хоркруксом, все равно что маленького ребенка, у которого только-только случились первые выбросы магии, спрашивать, волшебник ли он.  
  
_Я бы на этот вопрос ответил. Конечно, я уже тогда был волшебником._  
  
*  
  
_Но вы знали об этом, потому что вам ваша мама об сказала, правда?_  
  
Пришлось признать, что все именно так и было.  
  
_А вот мне никто не говорил – до того, как Дамблдор принес в приют письмо из Хогвартса. Я понятия не имел, как называется то, что я умею. Представлял себе что угодно, даже... Только не смейтесь, профессор! Одно время я думал, что прилетел со звезды. Ну, так в одной сказке было... А потом узнал, как это все называется. Вот и сейчас так же. Я ведь читал про хоркруксы, знаю, что это такое! Наверное, вы сейчас подумаете обо мне плохо, но я… Я ведь правда собирался сделать что-то подобное. Но как должен чувствовать себя хоркрукс – этого в книгах не было. И сейчас я только знаю, что я – Том.  
Том Марволо Риддл – и больше никто._  
  
*  
  
_И даже не Лорд Волдеморт?_  
  
В этот раз Риддл молчал так долго, что Снейп уже решил, что ответа не будет. Но буквы все-таки появились – и намного менее аккуратные, чем раньше. Даже странно было видеть их: крупные, без всяких украшений:  
  
_Я НЕ ЛОРД ВОЛДЕМОРТ!_  
*  
_Но кто же тогда?_  
  
Риддл снова долго не отвечал, и раздраженный (как же надоели его театральные паузы!) Снейп уже собирался закрыть тетрадь и забросить подальше – чтобы с утра передать Дамблдору, и пусть делает с ней, что хочет, но тут цепочка темно-фиолетовых слов снова возникла:  
  
_Вы еще не поняли, профессор?_  
  
*  
_Нет. Будь добр, объясни._  
  
*  
  
_Если ваша догадка о хоркруксе, о заключенной в этот дневник части души – верная, значит, я… Я – то, от чего он, хозяин дневника, избавился. Что отрезал и выбросил, как ненужный груз!_  
  
И снова пауза, но Снейп теперь напряженно ждал – напишет ли Том еще что-нибудь. А может, просто начал привыкать к его странной манере общения?  
И дождался: чуть ниже появилась еще одна фраза:  
  
_Выбросил, чтобы без помех стать Лордом Волдемортом._  
  
***  
  
Больше в тот раз Риддл ему ничего не написал, а Снейп и не настаивал. Ему самому надо было все обдумать.  
Вот, значит, в чем дело!  
Раньше, читая о том, как расколоть душу, он интересовался только практической стороной дела: нужные заклинания, время и порядок проведения ритуала, как влияет обстановка. Что «часть души» может оказаться чем-то важным, с чем придется расстаться и дальше жить без него – не задумывался. Как и о том, что, возможно, именно эта часть, которую ты так легко готов отдать – лучшее, что в тебе есть.  
  
Получалось, что мальчишка из дневника – лучшее, что было у Волдеморта?  
  
Снейп не представлял, что ему делать с этим открытием. Поделиться с Дамблдором? А вдруг тот не проникнется? Вдруг все равно решит уничтожить хоркрукс? Еще и приведет один-два аргумента, с которыми, вроде бы, не поспоришь, но как же потом противно! По крайней мере, если бы кто-то пришел к самому Снейпу с подобными откровениями, он бы так и сделал. Объяснил бы идиоту, что если Волдеморт вернется – начнется война, возможно, куда более страшная и жестокая, чем та, первая. Погибнут люди – и их жизни куда важнее, чем жизнь… или просто существование? какого-то мальчишки из дневника.  
Тогда почему так трудно заставить себя поверить в это? Почему, стоило прикрыть глаза, перед ними появлялось отчаянное "Я не Лорд Волдеморт!"?  
  
***  
  
И он не нашел ничего лучше, чем поделиться своими сомнениями с Риддлом. К его удивлению, тот согласился: если дневник – хоркрукс Лорда, его надо уничтожить. Снейп настолько опешил, что даже не сразу сумел ответить. Сидел, смотрел на чистый – буквы с него давно исчезли – лист.  
  
_Но ведь тогда погибнешь ты?!_  
  
*  
  
_Я знаю. Но ведь я, вроде как, не настоящий. Только воспоминание о том, кого уже давно нет._  
  
И снова прозвучало до омерзения убедительно. Именно так бы Снейп и сказал – кому-то другому. А сейчас точно знал, что Том… настоящий. По крайней мере, для него.  
  
_Но пока я жив, может, я могу вам рассказать что-нибудь еще. Хотите?_  
  
Что ж, этот вопрос он все давно собирался задать. И глупо вздрагивать от этого «пока я жив». Даже хорошо, что мальчишка понимает всю опасность положения, в котором оказался... они оба оказались. Так что лучше перейти к делу:  
_Расскажи мне о Тайной комнате. Сможешь?_  
  
*  
  
_Тайная комната? Конечно, я расскажу! Это было так здорово – когда я ее нашел! Три года искал, представляете? Хотите, покажу, а то писать долго?_  
  
Второй раз соглашаться на путешествие внутрь дневника было уже легче.  
  


*-*-*

  
  
_Тайная комната оказалась огромной и полутемной. Снейп, со странной смесью восторга и ужаса, разглядывал высокие колонны, поддерживавшие потолок; круглую дверь, больше похожую на лаз, и гигантскую статую Салазара Слизерина. И даже не сразу заметил Тома, стоявшего перед ней и что-то шипевшего. Кажется, он пытался чего-то добиться от изображения своего предка, но у него не получалось. Но вот, похоже, нужные слова нашлись: рот Слизерина медленно, с неприятным похрустыванием, открылся, и Том пролез внутрь статуи._  
… И тут же выскочил оттуда, будто за ним гнался… А кто именно, Снейп не успел даже подумать – его выбросило из воспоминания.  
  


*-*-*

  
  
Вот, значит, как все было. Любопытный Том все-таки обнаружил наследие своего предка, сумел добраться до самого тайного из закоулков этой комнаты. Что же… вернее, кого он там встретил?  
  
_И кто это был, мистер Риддл?_  
  
*  
  
_А вы так и не знаете? Ну конечно – никто же не мог открыть комнату, только я! Хотя я и сам в первый раз до ужаса испугался! Я-то думал, там обычная змея, пусть даже большая. Или линдворм – вы, наверное, слышали о них – полузмея-полудракон? А там оказался… С ума сойти – настоящий василиск!_  
  
Василиск!  
Сразу вспомнилась и окаменевшая кошка, и Криви. Так, стоп! Каким образом эта тварь теперь покидает свое убежище?  
Об этом он Тома и спросил.  
  
_Не знаю, профессор. Тогда, когда я нашел комнату… Вы же понимаете, что я в конце концов вернулся? Попытался с ней поладить. Это оказалась самка, я в книге прочитал, как их различать. Сначала она меня почти не слушала, делала, что вздумается. Даже напала на нескольких учеников. К счастью, они не умерли. А потом, когда у меня, казалось, стало получаться договариваться с ней... О, Мерлин! Простите, профессор, но я бы хотел попрощаться. Сегодня был день не самых лучших воспоминаний._  
  
Больше в этот вечер Том ничего не написал - несмотря на все вопросы. Нет, все-таки иногда его капризы невероятно злили!  
  
***  
  
И все-таки Снейп не мог дождаться следующего вечера, чтобы снова открыть дневник. Немного волновался, раздумывая, как подтолкнуть его к разговору о девочке, которая все-таки погибла в те дни, когда кто-то… вернее, когда Том впервые открыл Тайную Комнату. К его удивлению, он сам об этом заговорил.  
  
_Простите меня за вчерашнее, профессор. Вы, наверное, решили, что это просто капризы?_  
  
Да, именно так Снейп и решил, но признаваться счел лишним. А Том уже, тем самым торопливым почерком, который всегда выдавал его волнение, писал о трудностях приручения василиска. О первых, самых сложных месяцах, когда ему не помогал даже парселтанг. О счастливом моменте, когда василиск все-таки признал в нем хозяина. О том, как он гордился своим «домашним любимцем» – еще бы, такого не было ни у кого! А он всегда хотел быть особенным.  
  
_А потом ее как подменили. Я уже после прочитал, что у самок бывают подобные периоды, и надо было его просто переждать, не выпуская ее из убежища. Но я не знал, правда! И однажды…_  
  
И снова чертова пауза.  
«Давай, продолжай. Тем более, мне и так в общих чертах все известно».  
  
_… Однажды она не послушала меня и напала. До сих пор не понимаю, какие боггарты принесли ту девчонку в туалет! Но эта дуреха рыдала так, что даже я вздрогнул. Что уж говорить о василиске._  
  
Том писал, а Снейп представлял его стоящим над телом погибшей девочки. Растерянным, раздавленным… точно как он сам в тот день, о котором больше всего хотел бы забыть.  
  
_Я не представлял, что мне делать. Пять лет отличной учебы – для чего?! Чтобы мою палочку сломали, а меня бросили в Азкабан?_  
  
Снейп понимал его и в этом. Но…  
  
_И ты подставил Хагрида?_  
  
*  
  
_Профессор, у меня не было другого выхода!_  
  
"Другой выход есть всегда", – по крайней мере, так утверждал Дамблдор, и Снейп за годы работы в Хогвартсе начал не то чтобы верить в это, но задумываться. Но сейчас не стал перебивать Тома. Может быть, у них еще будет возможность об этом поговорить. Не сейчас. Когда-нибудь.  
  
_Поймите меня правильно! Мне казалось, что это конец всему, я был просто в панике, не представлял, что делать! И тут... этот полутролль с его пауком – тоже, надо сказать, опасным! Я… черт возьми, это было просто обидно! Я, блестящий ученик, буду исключен – из-за дурацкой ошибки! А какой-то болван продолжит выращивать всякую дрянь у себя под кроватью! Вот вы – что бы вы сделали на моем месте?_  
  
Об этом Снейп предпочел не задумываться. Сейчас главным было то, что нападения снова начались. Об этом и написал.  
  
_Новые нападения? Мерлин, но почему вы раньше молчали? Не доверяли мне, да?_  
  
Это было правдой. Снейп и сейчас ему не совсем доверял. Но и позволить себе оборвать связь, не выяснив, кто теперь выпускает василиска и насколько все это опасно, он не мог.  
  
_Прошу прощения, мистер Риддл._  
  
*  
  
_Ладно, чего уж там. Знаете, я тут подумал: а вдруг она просто откликнулась на зов дневника? Почувствовала, что хозяин где-то рядом, и выползает проверить, что и как? Знаете, мне ведь совсем не хочется думать, что кто-то ее контролирует. В школе же нет других змееустов? Эх, если бы я мог поговорить с ей! Как ж противно, профессор, быть всего лишь беспомощным воспоминанием!_  
  
И снова умолк. Мерлин, ну что за глупый мальчишка!


	3. Chapter 3

**Часть 12/92, №№ 9-18**

О Лорде Волдеморте Том заговорил сам. И Снейп, подумав, рассказал ему: когда началась война, какие цели были у сторонников Лорда. Старался писать отстраненно, будто учебник истории пересказывал – чтобы не выдавать своего отношения к происходившему. Если Риддл задаст прямой вопрос – на чьей именно стороне он был? – ответит… как-нибудь. Но, казалось, его больше интересовала личность его… бывшего хозяина? двойника? Ни одно из этих слов не подходило, и Снейп, после некоторых раздумий, решил, что не так важно, кем приходятся друг другу Лорд и Том. Главное – что у них общего.

_Странно, все это очень странно. Я еще могу понять смысл отмены Статута о секретности. Но «превосходство чистокровных»?_

*

_Вас что-то удивляет, мистер Риддл?_

*

_Очень. Наверное, вы снова подумаете обо мне плохо, профессор… Но я во многом его, Лорда, понимаю._

*

_Неудивительно – разве каждый из вас не часть другого? Или что-то вроде?_

*

_Да-да…_  
будто отмахнулся Том.  
_Дело не в этом! Я просто знаю, откуда все пошло: из наших разговоров в факультетской гостиной. О том, что представители старых, известных семей совсем перестали занимать более-менее значительные должности в Министерстве…_

Теперь рассказывал Том. Как его удивляло подобное положение дел. Хотя, если разобраться, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Ведь чтобы дослужиться хотя бы до начальника отдела, многим приходилось начинать с секретаря или клерка. Работать с утра до вечера, терпеть придирки начальства и капризы клиентов. А зачем это магам, которым не нужно было зарабатывать на кусок хлеба? Про ведьм и говорить нечего.

_Даже обидно стало – сколько умных и талантливых людей сразу после школы засядут в своих замках и поместьях, и всю оставшуюся жизнь разве что призывающим воспользуются – и то, если не поторопятся домовики! Захотелось расшевелить это болото. И, кажется, удалось._

«Еще как удалось!»

_Профессор Слагхорн сначала был со мной согласен: ему тоже не нравилось, когда таланты зарывают в землю. Но потом… испугался – как бы чего не вышло._

Испугался – это еще мягко сказано. Два года о нем вообще ничего не было слышно. Потом, после исчезновения Лорда, объявился. Но в школу не вернулся – живет сейчас где-то в глуши, общается только с бывшими членами Слаг-клуба.

_Конечно, двадцать с лишним лет – большой срок. Наверное, не стоит удивляться, что из «чистокровные могут и должны принимать участие в общественной жизни» все свелось обыкновенному «превосходству чистой крови». Но почему-то жаль, что хорошую идею погубило такое исполнение… А вы, профессор… Вы ведь тоже сначала разделяли идеи Лорда?_

Все-таки спросил, а Снейп так и не придумал, что ответить. Правду? Но чью? Лорда? Дамблдора? Или все-таки свою – по крайней мере, ее безопасную часть. Что тогда ему не было дела ни до каких идей. Главное, что наконец-то оценили его таланты, его готовность постигать и создавать новое. Что те, кто раньше задирал нос, теперь принимали как равного (а то и побаивались). Что не мешали работать. Кто и что делает для того, чтобы он мог продолжать свои исследования, и для чего используют их результаты – он не думал. Не задумывался. Как не задумываются о магических существах, которым не повезло пойти на ингредиенты для зелий. Пока не оказалось, что таким существом может стать и…

Об этом и написал, умолчав только о Лили, и почти удивился, когда Том не стал осуждать его за «тщеславие и эгоизм». Помнится, Лили именно так и выразилась. Но Том, в отличие от нее, слизеринец. Он способен понять, как именно думают, чувствуют те, кого шляпа сочла достойными этого факультета. Впрочем, кое-что и для него оставалось загадкой:

_Профессор, я все-таки не представляю, как ваш Риддл мог допустить, чтобы его стремления так извратили?! И эта война… Неужели он… стал настолько глупее? Или расставание со мной не прошло для него даром?_

Снейп не представлял, что на это ответить. О своей роли в окончании войны он тоже умолчал, а Том не расспрашивал. Уточнил только:

_Значит, вы считаете, что он до сих пор жив, и только ждет случая вернуться?_

*

_В прошлом году он попытался, но ему сумели помешать._

*

_Значит, что-то держит его здесь… И, кажется, вы правы – это именно хоркрукс._

Снейп уже начал подыскивать благовидный предлог распрощаться, не желая выслушивать, как мальчишка снова потребует его уничтожить. Что он ему скажет? «Нет, не хочу, ты не такой?» Или еще более глупую часть правды – ту, которую даже от себя хочется скрыть: «Я не хочу с тобой расставаться! Черт возьми, Том, ты нужен мне!» Но дальше на бумаге проступило совсем уж неожиданное:

_Профессор, мы должны остановить Волдеморта. Именно мы с вами! Знаете, я уже почти не сомневаюсь, что я… вернее, дневник – именно то, что держит Лорда здесь. Но ведь можно восстановить душу из хоркрукса! Я точно знаю, читал об этом. Значит, мы с вами должны восстановить… меня! Помогите мне, прошу вас!_

_Профессор? Вы еще здесь?_  
дописал он через некоторое время, так и не дождавшись ответа.

А Снейп снова не представлял, что написать. «Восстановить меня»? А кто ты такой? Чем отличаешься от Лорда, черт возьми? Подозрения, за время общения с мальчишкой почти сошедшие на нет, снова всколыхнулись, вытеснив почти физическую боль, появившуюся при мысли о расставании со своим ежевечерним собеседником. Возродить его из хоркрукса? Но где гарантия, что в этот мир придет именно улыбчивый пятикурсник Том, а не то, во что он превратился? Гарантий не было, а рисковать Снейп не мог.

_Вы мне не доверяете._

*

_Оживить один из хоркруксов Лорда — не та вещь, которой я готов рискнуть._

*

_Но я уже говорил, что я не... В любом случае, я не предлагаю сделать это завтра. О нем самом ведь пока ничего не слышно?_

Пришлось согласиться, что все именно так: не считая происшествий с василиском (очевидно, связанных именно с дневником, а не с его бывшим хозяином), о Лорде не было никаких вестей с прошлого лета.

_Значит, нам точно некуда спешить. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока вы не поверите, что я — это я._

На этом и остановились. Конечно, никого возрождать Снейп не собирался. Но прочитать о способах наверняка стоило. Просто чтобы быть подготовленным. А может, и обсудить прочитанное с Томом. Теоретически, само собой.

***

Чем больше Снейп раздумывал о просьбе Тома, тем сильнее склонялся... нет, не к тому, чтобы исполнить ее! Но в ней определенно что-то было.  
«Волдеморт, который собрался остановить Волдеморта», – звучало до невозможности странно. Но ведь и гениально, черт возьми! Если кто-то и мог уничтожить Лорда, то именно человек, знавший его… с детства.

Рассуждая теоретически...  
Допустим, они найдут способ восстановить именно Тома (если дневник, конечно, был хоркруксом). Надо же: еще недавно Снейп этого боялся, а сейчас ловил себя на мысли, что именно такой вариант его устроил бы. По крайней мере, с хоркруксом (в отличие от непонятно как зачарованного артефакта, которым дневник вполне мог оказаться) никаких вопросов не возникало. В трактате о темных искусствах говорилось о возможности подобного возрождения, а прочитав, что именно придется делать, Снейп решил, что это наверняка выполнимо. Хорошим знаком ему показалось и то, что главным в ритуале восстановления было зелье. Пусть странное, с довольно необычными компонентами, но именно в зельеварении Снейпу почти не было равных. А компоненты… этим же вечером он надеялся обсудить их с Томом.  
Теоретически.

***

Снейп с трудом отвлекся от не слишком уместных во время урока мыслей: давно пора было пройтись по классу, проверить, не приготовил ли кто-то из этих тупиц вместо раздувающего зелья, скажем, воспламеняющее.  
Вроде бы, все шло как обычно. Малфой перешел к последней стадии и теперь, в ожидании минуты, когда нужно будет добавить глаза рыбы-собаки, откровенно скучал, развлекаясь тем, что швырял ими в Поттера. Снейп с удовольствием отметил, что в котле у гриффиндорской звезды плескалась какая-то жидкая бурда. У Малфоя, кстати, получалось ненамного лучше. Будь заносчивый крысеныш не студентом его факультета и сыном Люциуса, отхватил бы заслуженное «Удовлетворительно». У Лонгботтома… тоже как всегда, но срочно выгонять всех из класса, кажется, сегодня не придется.

Как ни странно, котел взорвался не у Лонгботтома, а у Гойла. Вопли, девичий визг… И тут же полкласса превратилось в уродцев с непомерно раздутыми частями тела. Пришлось рявкнуть, чтобы выстроились в очередь возле учительского стола. Снейп выдавал каждому необходимую порцию антидота и сам удивлялся своему спокойствию. Еще месяц назад его подобное происшествие привело бы в бешенство, а сейчас… поверить невозможно: он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не посмеиваться – и над волочившим по полу нос Малфоем, и над Гринграсс, выглядывавшей из-под отросших почти до колен ресниц, и над шлепавшим ногами-ластами Финниганом. Если это спокойствие – следствие его разговоров с мальчишкой Томом, готовым – конечно, в силу возраста – потешаться над чем угодно… Представился Дамблдор, рассуждающий о благоприятном влиянии на него, Снейпа, хоркрукса Темного Лорда. И тут уже пришлось на секунду отвернуться, потому что сдержать улыбку не получилось.

Когда удалось вернуть всем прежний вид (хотя Малфою он с удовольствием оставил бы огромный нос, а Браун, казалось, и не возражала против ставшей вдвое больше груди), Снейп заглянул в развороченный котел – надо же было понять, что этот болван туда бросил? На дне обнаружились почерневшие, искореженные останки какого-то металлического цилиндра.  
Та-ак! В списке ингредиентов этой дряни точно не было!

***

_Если я только узнаю, кто это сделал – не успокоюсь, пока идиота не исключат! Хотя, если это действительно Поттер… Уверен, паршивец снова отделается мягким внушением!_

*

_Ладно вам, профессор!_

Снейп явственно представил, как глупый мальчишка хихикает там, в дневнике. Наверное, не стоило ему ничего рассказывать? Он уже собрался ответить что-нибудь едкое, но Том продолжил:

_Не так важно, кто это сделал, главное – зачем?_

*

_Что вы имеете в виду, мистер Риддл?_

И Том рассказал, как они с парой одноклассников тоже проделали подобную штуку – чтобы отвлечь Слагхорна и «одолжить» у него один редкий ингредиент.

_Конечно, мы могли бы попросить, мне бы профессор точно не отказал. Но зелье, для которого оно предназначалось, было очень специфическим, а Розье не хотелось, чтобы узнали об одном интересном проклятии, которым его огрел брат той красотки из Хогсмида._

Снейп закатил глаза: до чего эти юнцы бывают бестолковы!  
Том то ли устал ждать ответа, то ли как-то почувствовал его настроение, но, после довольно длинной паузы, добавил:

_Профессор, вы считаете меня несерьезным?_

Соврать или дать понять, что он думает о подобном поведении? Том до сих пор был с ним честен. Значит…

_В вашем возрасте еще допустимо вести себя как пустоголовый болван, мистер Риддл._

*  
_А на втором курсе – тем более. Не сердитесь на вашего Поттера, или как там его, а? Но узнать, что именно у вас «одолжили», все-таки стоит._

***

Проверочное заклинание показало, что последней открывалась коробка со шкурками бумсланга. Пропало ли что-нибудь оттуда – Снейп не мог сказать: шкурки продавались по весу, а не по количеству. Но если украли именно ее… для чего именно?

«Оборотное», «Зелье змеиного языка», антидот к «Веритасеруму» – именно для этих зелий она чаще всего использовалась… Ну и для всякой дряни, вроде чистящего раствора для гоночных метел или смазки… ну, этим вряд ли заинтересуются второкурсники. Два первых зелья – тоже не из школьных, Поттеру с компанией не справиться, даже если им захочется примерить чужую личину или поговорить на парселтанге… с кем, интересно? А вот антидот сумеет сварить кто угодно (кроме, пожалуй, Лонгботтома). Надо будет сказать Дамблдору – пусть сам разбирается, зачем его любимчику понадобилась возможность спокойно врать.

***

Дамблдор на слова Снейпа отозвался привычным: «Да-да, очень интересно. На всякий случай присматривай за ним, хорошо?»

– «Присматривай за ним»! – ворчал Снейп, шагая от кабинета директора к себе, в подземелья. – Почему бы вам самим не побегать за этой троицей? И за Поттером на квиддичные тренировки; и за Уизли – куда там носит рыжего оболтуса? А чтобы уж совсем не скучно было – заодно за Грейнджер, причем даже в туалет.

Иногда он отчаивался в своих попытках понять директора.  
Шутит? Возможно. И, кажется, пора бы привыкнуть, что в его речах «доля шутки» всегда куда меньше чего-то невероятно важного, что никак нельзя упустить... но как же надоело постоянно высчитывать и эти «доли», и их соотношение.  
А может, он просто издевается? Или давно выжил из ума, но удачно скрывает, пользуясь тем, что все магическое общество давно привыкло оправдывать его выходки эксцентричностью?

Нет, к чертям все! Никогда он не любил загадок. Другое дело задачи, их решать – одно удовольствие. А еще больше оно становится, когда находишь верный ответ сам, без чьей-либо помощи. И, конечно же, ни перед кем не отчитываясь.  
Теперь задача у него была: как помочь Тому вернуться в этот мир. Теоретически? Да черта с два! Как Том правильно заметил, спешить ему… им некуда. Значит, будет постепенно собирать нужные ингредиенты, а параллельно – изучать, чем живет (или существует?) тот, ради кого все это делается. Если решит, что что-то с ним не так, остановится. Он всегда сможет остановиться – до того момента, как содержащий часть души предмет упадет в котел с готовым зельем. А что касается зелья – Снейп точно знал, что знаний и способностей у него хватит.

***

За спорами с Томом неделя пролетела незаметно. А спорить им было о чем: способ возрождения души из хоркрукса, описанный в зачитанном Снейпом чуть ли не до дыр трактате, Тому совершенно не понравился. Нет, он не сомневался в умениях Снейпа, но не верил, что ему удастся даже первый этап: раздобыть все ингредиенты.

_Кровь единорога! Профессор, вы с ума сошли! Ее ведь невозможно достать. Или за пятьдесят лет все так изменилось, что теперь ее наливают в каждом пабе?_

Снейп уверял его, что что-нибудь придумает. Попросит Хагрида, в конце концов. Но Том не сдавался:

_Главное, не забудьте ему объяснить, для кого именно она вам понадобилась. Уверен, Хагрид будет только рад мне помочь… Ладно, а кость отца? Я же понятия не имею, кто он и где его искать. Но если даже найдем, вдруг он еще жив? Некоторые маглы вполне доживают и до ста, и больше. Как вы представляете себе процесс извлечения из него кости «без его ведома»?_

На это у Снейпа тоже был ответ: что «отцом» мог – в фигуральном смысле – назваться любой предок-мужчина. А место, где проживали его родственники со стороны матери, Том уже знал. Так неужели они там не наткнутся ни на одну подходящую могилу?

_Ладно, с этим я мог бы согласиться. Хоть я и не люблю подобных условностей. Но мы ведь сейчас рассуждаем теоретически, правда?_

Условностей Снейп сам не любил, а что касалось умозрительности, абстрактности их беседы... Если бы можно было найти более легкий способ – он бы даже не колебался. Но весь его опыт – и множество прочитанных свитков и книг – заставляли убедиться, что рано или поздно им придется остановиться именно на этом. Так что стоило продумать все до мелочей. И выслушать все аргументы "против", даже те, которые казались глупейшими.

_А кровь врага где возьмем? У меня нет врагов!_

Вот же занудное создание! Врагов у него нет? Еще немного побрюзжит – и один точно будет.

_Зато у Волдеморта были._

*

_Так мы хотим восстановить меня или Волдеморта?!_

Но больше всего Тому не нравилась идея того, что главным ингредиентом должно стать вместилище той части души, которую они собираются возродить.

_Бросить дневник в какую-то кипящую дрянь? А если она его повредит, а у нас все равно ничего не получится?_

На это Снейпу нечего было ответить – он и сам боялся. Если бы это зелье сперва можно было испытать на ком-нибудь… не столь ценном! Но, к сожалению, второго дневника-хоркрукса не существовало. И, когда настанет время, им придется рискнуть этим.

Рискнуть жизнью Тома… Нет, глупости, незачем заранее думать о неудаче. Он, Снейп, отличный зельевар. У них все получится.

***

– Чертово ничтожество! – Снейп рухнул на диван, вытащил из-под себя раздражающе-мягкую подушку и запустил ей через всю комнату. – Уверен, что знаю, как в этом году сработает проклятье, наложенное на должность преподавателя ЗОТИ! Я лично придушу напомаженного мерзавца!

Нет, правда – они тут что, ослепли все? Не видят, что Локхарт – полный ноль, что и что его единственное (и весьма сомнительное) достоинство – это непомерное самомнение! Даже Поттер и Блэк, которые тоже когда-то не упускали случая выпендриться, хоть что-то собой представляли. А этот…

Воспоминание о школьных врагах потянуло за собой другое, недавнее. О младшем Поттере, во время дуэли с Малфоем вдруг заговорившем на парселтанге. Конечно, Снейп и на минуту не поверил, что тот натравливал змею на Финч-Флетчи, но само присутствие в школе студента, который владеет змеиным языком… второго человека, который мог бы договориться с василиском, не радовало. Тем более, если этот человек – Поттер. «Поттер-я-вечно-лезу-не-в-свое-дело», он же – «Поттер-снова-там-где-неприятности».

Снейпу как никогда хотелось обсудить эту новость с Томом, но от бешенства, в которое его привел Локхарт, до сих пор руки тряслись. Том, конечно, почувствует неладное, засыплет вопросами… или наоборот, тактично промолчит. Ну уж нет, только его насмешек или сочувствия сегодня не хватало. И Снейп решительно захлопнул и спрятал ожидавший ежевечерней беседы дневник.

Да, так будет лучше. А то уже стало казаться, что он и суток не проживет без их бесед. Проживет, еще как!  
Завтра поговорят.

***

_Профессор, сегодня ведь восемнадцатое декабря?_

написал Том, стоило Снейпу поздороваться. Он подтвердил, тут же увидев довольное:

_Значит, я правильно все рассчитал! Ну что ж, попробуем! Профессор, положите руку на сегодняшнюю страницу и сосредоточьтесь – помните, как раньше?_

И снова Снейпа затянуло туда, внутрь. Кажется, он снова оказался в Тайной Комнате, но теперь она выглядела будто сотканной из тумана, невесомой: одно неверное движение или слишком резкий выдох – и все разлетится.

– Том, что здесь происходит? – зачем-то спросил и тут же оборвал себя: бесполезно говорить с воспоминаниями. Видимо, он просто попал в поврежденное, или…

– Сейчас, профессор! Я пытаюсь все поправить, подождите немного! – донесся до него знакомый голос. Интересно, с кем Том на этот раз беседует? «Профессор»? Здесь, в Тайной комнате? Но ведь до сих пор Том утверждал, что никто, кроме него, здесь не был? – С вами все в порядке?  
Снейп был уверен, что Том обращается не к нему, но на всякий случай ответил:  
– Очень на это надеюсь.

Потом напишет об этом в дневнике, Тома наверняка позабавит его попытка вмешаться в давно законченный разговор.

– Вот и прекрасно. Не знаю, стоит ли тратить силы на обстановку… Вроде бы, вы через пол не проваливаетесь? Профессор? Профессор Снейп!  
Теперь сомнений не осталось – Том говорил именно с ним! Но… как?

Рядом возникла, будто собралась, сгустилась из окружавшего ее тумана, темная фигура. Очертания ее, сперва размытые, становились все более четкими. Вот уже можно различить студенческую мантию и блестящий значок на ней. Темные вьющиеся волосы, насмешливая улыбка…

– Мистер Риддл?  
Том потянулся, будто привыкая, что у него есть тело. Прошел от одной колонны до другой и обратно, вытянул перед собой руки, рассматривая…  
– С ума сойти – получилось! – повернулся к Снейпу: – Не ожидали, профессор? Честно говоря, я и сам не до конца верил, что это сработает!

Что, что именно должно было сработать?! Снейп с трудом унял приступ беспокойства.  
– У тебя получилось материализоваться? Самому, без ритуала?  
– Ну что вы, профессор! Я до сих пор всего лишь воспоминание. Но уже довольно яркое, согласитесь?

С этим трудно было поспорить. От "яркой", довольной улыбки Тома даже эта мрачная комната казалась светлее. Не удержавшись, Снейп подошел поближе… сперва потянул носом, но ничего не уловил, а ведь у любого существа из плоти и крови есть запах. Чтобы совсем убедиться, коснулся черного рукава мантии – и рука так же прошла сквозь него, как проходила через предметы во время его прошлых путешествий по страницам дневника. Впрочем, какая разница. Главное, Том был рядом, и теперь они могли разговаривать, не марая бумагу. Том с воодушевлением объяснял, что именно ему удалось сделать.

– Я просто синхронизировал даты – в моем дневнике и вашем мире. Это высшие чары, вы наверняка знаете.

Снейп немало знал о высших чарах, но именно этот раздел был для него «терра инкогнита». Конечно, он мог бы и сам обо всем прочесть, но раз они с Томом встретились, раз уж есть возможность разговаривать с ним, слушать его голос – почему бы и нет.

Он представлял, как снаружи метет метель, угрожая скрыть Хогвартс под снегом; как где-то в теплице Спраут охает над страдающими от холода мандрагорами, а высоко в башне Дамблдор греет пальцы, поглаживая совсем уже состарившегося Фоукса. Первый вечер настоящей зимы, который хочется провести то ли у камина, занимаясь любимым делом, то ли в приятной компании. И в этот раз Снейпу хоть с чем-то повезло.

– С вашей стороны тоже можно было бы попробовать, – продолжал между тем Том. – Но с моей проще – я-то знаю, какие места в Хогвартсе и сейчас есть… вернее, были, и при вас будут, вернее… А-а, так я совсем запутаюсь! Профессор? Вы меня слушаете?  
– Прошу прощения, мистер Риддл. Я и правда отвлекся. Не могу отделаться от мысли, что там, наверху, что-то происходит.  
– «Наверху»? – улыбнулся Том. – Надо же, какое разное у нас восприятие реальности… вашей реальности. Я бы сказал – «наяву»… – На мгновенье его улыбка стала печальной, и Снейп пообещал себе, что сделает все возможное, чтобы… – Но если вам надо идти – не буду удерживать. До завтра, профессор?  
– До завтра! – подтвердил Снейп, отметая все сомнения – а судя по вопросительному тону, они у мальчишки возникли. – Завтра обязательно поговорим.

***

«Наверху»… или наяву? и правда было неспокойно: кто-то что есть силы молотил в его дверь.  
– Северус? Вы там? Откройте, Северус, у нас снова нападение! – доносился из коридора голос Макгонагалл.

Что?!

– Еще одна… вернее, две жертвы. Мистер Финч-Флетчи и… вы не поверите! Призрак нашего факультета, Почти Безголовый Ник!


	4. Chapter 4

**Часть 12/92, №№ 19-24**  
  
_Профессор, вы помните, где именно я находился в то время, когда она снова напала? Рядом с вами!_  
  
Снейп уже научился распознавать этот подрагивающий, чуть более крупный, чем обычно, почерк. И сейчас сразу понял – Том обиделся. Может, он и прав – не стоило начинать очередной разговор с обвинений. Но кто мог выпустить василиска, если не… Интересно, какую версию предложит Риддл на этот раз. Если, конечно, вообще захочет продолжать разговор. Но если нет… А это уже не входило в планы Снейпа! Раз он единственный, кто может хоть что-то выяснить – надо использовать любую возможность. Или хотя бы не терять те, что предоставила судьба.  
  
_Прошу прощения, мистер Риддл. Я погорячился._  
  
Надо же, а не так и страшно оказалось – попросить прощения. Или дело в том, что писать эти слова проще, чем говорить? Буквы ложатся на бумагу легко; а звуки, помнится, застревали в горле, царапали его, никак не желая выходить наружу. И Снейп краснел от унижения и невольной ненависти к тому, по чьей вине приходилось все это испытывать. Сейчас не было ничего подобного. Только признал свою ошибку… И моментально получил обещание, что все забыто.  
Или важнее то, с кем именно Снейп разговаривал? И легкомыслие… нет, скорее, спокойное отношение к жизни Тома понемногу передавалось ему? Просто удивительно, когда этот мальчишка успел так повлиять на него – взрослого, много пережившего мага? А ведь казалось, что это именно он с жадностью впитывает все, чем Снейп был готов с ним поделиться.  
  
_Ничего, я все понимаю. Хотите, снова увидимся? Девятнадцатое декабря, да?_  
  
***  
  
В этот раз Тайная комната все еще оставалась размытой, нечеткой, будто Снейп смотрел на нее сквозь толстое, мутное стекло. А фигура Тома, казалось, стала чуть ярче… или, оправившись от удивления, Снейп стал лучше различать детали? В любом случае, некогда было об этом думать – стоило как можно скорее обсудить то, что творилось в замке.  
  
– Да, профессор, мне тоже не по себе, – Том поёжился, будто от холода, и Снейп поймал себя на дурацком желании укутать его в свою мантию. Придет же в голову такая чушь! Воспоминание не может замерзнуть, оно вообще не способно хоть что-то почувствовать. – Как представлю, что по замку ползает василиск, не знающий, что ему делать и кого слушать… Если, конечно…  
Том помотал головой: «Нет, такого быть не может», но Снейп кивнул ему: «Продолжай», и он заговорил – медленно, задумчиво:  
– Если, конечно, он уже не нашел себе хозяина… Профессор, вы говорили, что вы – декан моего факультета?  
– Именно так.  
– Скажите, среди ваших студентов есть змееусты?  
– Ни едино… – Снейп запнулся. Среди его студентов – не было. Зато был Поттер, который на парселтанге точно говорил… причем, казалось, сам этого не осознавая.  
– И снова Поттер? Это уже становится интересным! Не расскажете мне о нем?  
  
И Снейп рассказал – сначала только сухие факты: что одиннадцать лет назад этот тип, будучи младенцем чуть больше года от роду, сумел остановить Лорда. И с тех пор все вокруг готовы носиться с ним, как дракониха с яйцом, и спускать то, за что нормаль… обычного ученика давно бы исключили. И нет, ничего выдающегося в нем нет и не было! И тошно от одной мысли, что именно за это самоуверенное ничтожество отдала жизнь Ли… его мать. К сожалению, от нее он мало что унаследовал, копия своего папочки, такого же высокомерного…  
  
Мерлин, да что с ним такое? В какой момент его рассказ из спокойного и, насколько это возможно, отстраненного, стал до крайности эмоциональным? А главное – чуть не проговорился о Лили, о его истинных чувствах к которой до сих пор знал только один человек. Что может понять Том, наверняка не обойденный, а то и избалованный вниманием окружающих? Ладно, хорошо, что вовремя остановился, он наверняка и внимания не обратил, увлекшись рассказом о младенце, якобы победившем Лорда.  
– Она была вам очень дорога, да?  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы, мистер Риддл.  
Том пожал плечами:  
– Значит, мне показалось. Извините, профессор.  
Значит, вслух признавать свою вину тоже может быть легко. Так же, как пообещать забыть о неприятном.  
  
***  
  
До Рождественских каникул они встречались еще несколько раз. Снова говорили о василиске – Том не верил, что Поттер, даже будучи змееустом, отдает ему приказы. А вот то, что василиск мог сам почувствовать в нем хозяина и нападать на тех, кто чем-то ему не угодил…  
  
– По крайней мере, так было со мной. Она, уверенная, что делает это ради потомка Слизерина, нападала на маглорожденных…  
  
Снейп почти рассердился на себя, поняв, что задержал дыхание, ожидая, как Том назовет тех, кого разделявшие идеи Слизерина именовали «грязнокровками». И что облегченно выдохнул, услышав «правильное» слово.  
  
– …Вы не знаете, не было ли у вашего Поттера каких-нибудь неприятностей от тех, кто стал жертвой моей зверюшки?  
  
А ведь были – это Снейп точно помнил. Неприятности от Филча были вообще у всех, но Поттера тот особенно недолюбливал. Криви, похоже, надоел гриффиндорской звезде хуже кусачей цепляйки – одного из самых противных тепличных сорняков, которые, стоит зазеваться, будешь неделю выковыривать из самых неожиданных мест. Финч-Флетчи орал на каждом углу, что Поттер натравливал на него змею.  
  
– И что я могу предпринять? Спросить его, не разговаривает ли он, сам того не осознавая, с василиском?  
– Может быть, посоветоваться с директором? Он отвечает за школу. Я бы, случись подобное в мое время, сразу пошел к мистеру Диппету.  
  
Но разговаривать с Дамблдором у Снейпа не было никакого желания. Тот – в хрустальный шар не гляди – будет до последнего защищать единственную надежду магического мира. А вот к самому Снейпу, глядишь, начнет относиться не то, чтобы с подозрением, но… внимательнее, что ли. Ему же сейчас лишнее внимание ни к чему. Вот когда все получится, когда он сможет предоставить Дамблдору куда более серьезную «надежду», чем глупый мальчишка… тогда и поговорят. Или раньше – если все-таки произойдет что-то еще. Иногда Снейпу становилось не по себе: а вдруг в следующий раз эта тварь все-таки убьет кого-то из учеников? Но он тут же успокаивал и совесть, и то и дело обострявшуюся подозрительность рассуждениями, что директор и сам то ли знает, то ли догадывается об обитателе Тайной комнаты, и если он до сих пор не эвакуировал всех учеников и не закрыл школу – значит, наверняка приводит в действие какой-то тайный (и наверняка гениальный) план. Что ж, не только у Дамблдора могут быть планы, и стоит сосредоточиться именно на своем.  
  
***  
  
Снейп, стараясь быть убедительным, доказывал Тому, что им необходимо вернуть его в реальный мир как можно скорее. И он, пусть и не сразу, но согласился вернуться к обсуждению ритуала. Начали они снова с процесса приготовления зелья, и чуть не разругались в дым уже на списке ингредиентов.  
– Рог румынского длиннорога, – Том поднял голову, взглянул исподлобья. В последнее время у него появилась привычка сидеть, прислонившись к одной из колонн, ужасно раздражавшая Снейпа. Стоять перед ним, почти развалившимся, было глупо, а тоже присесть он не решался – слишком уж все вокруг казалось ненастоящим, эфемерным. Все, кроме Тома… тоже, кстати, не очень реального.  
– Одно из самых сильных магических веществ. Придает зелью…  
– Я помню, что. Кстати, он все еще запрещен к продаже?  
– К _официальной_ продаже. Так же, как яд крильмара и кровь эрампента. Но, согласитесь, восстановление хоркрукса тоже не входит в список дел, одобряемых Министерством. Так стоит ли возмущаться из-за мелочей?  
– Разумеется, нет, – улыбнулся Том, и Снейп почти неосознанно ответил. – А что там еще? Разрешенные ингредиенты в этом зелье вообще встречаются?  
– Конечно. Например, глаза тибо, – продолжил перечислять Снейп. К сожалению, он не мог захватить на страницы дневника ни одну книгу, так что приходилось надеяться только на свою память.  
– Чудесно. Только они стоят целое состояние.  
Снейп поморщился: ему-то какое дело? Пусть учителя не так много получают, зато и тратить деньги ему всегда было не на что. А теперь хоть повод заглянуть в Гринготтс появился.  
– Еще щетина хоркмлампа. – Том всем видом изобразил омерзение. – И, в самом конце приготовления основы, желтки яиц химеры…  
– Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит.  
– Я не понимаю, мистер Риддл! – Снейп был готов рассердиться всерьез. – Раньше я не замечал за вами отвращения даже к самым неприятным компонентам зелий.  
– Раньше мне не предлагали самому стать таковым, – тихо ответил Том. – Стоит ли удивляться моему интересу к… соседям по котлу?  
  
***  
  
Но одной из главных проблем было достать кость отца – Том понятия не имел, кто он и где его искать. Об отце он знал только его имя – и то со слов миссис Коул, воспитательницы его приюта. Зато о матери… за время учебы в Хогвартсе ему удалось узнать довольно много о потомках Слизерина. Одного из последних звали «Марволо».  
– Как меня, представляете! Мое второе имя – Марволо, и миссис Коул сказала, что мать дала его мне в честь своего отца. Я думал летом съездить в ту деревню недалеко от границы с Уэльсом, где он живет… или жил, не знаю. Поговорить или с Марволо этим, или с теми, кто его знал.  
– И как, съездил?  
Том застыл растерянно, потер пальцами лоб.  
– Не помню… – тихо сказал.  
  
Все его воспоминания обрывались вскоре после отъезда из школы. Последняя картинка, которую он показал Снейпу – в их следующую встречу – представляла собой какую-то пещеру.  
  
*-*-*  
  
_Серые каменные стены, плеск волн – кажется, снаружи. Или прямо перед ним, там, куда не проникал слабый свет «Люмоса»?  
  
Потом все будто туманом заволокло, но не обычным, а странным, душным и непроницаемым, от которого слезились глаза и сжимало грудь. Снейп почувствовал, что задыхается. Упал на колени… слезы лились по щекам, мир будто отдалялся, исчезал, таял…  
  
«Я умираю» – успел подумать, и тут его привычно дернуло вверх._  
  
*-*-*  
  
Мерлин, никогда он так этому не радовался! Собственное кресло вдруг показалось самым уютным и приятным местом на свете. А чертов дневник, едва его не убивший, хотелось зашвырнуть подальше… а лучше вообще в камин! Но нельзя – сначала стоит выяснить, что это было:  
  
_– Мистер Риддл?_  
  
*  
_– Профессор, с вами все в порядке? Я уже испугался, что потерял вас!_  
  
*  
  
_– Не волнуйтесь, мистер Риддл, со мной все нормально. Очевидно, это воспоминание каким-то образом оказалось испорчено, а значит – небезопасно._  
  
*  
_  
– Я и подумать не мог… Но ничего! Вот, идея! Скоро же Рождество! Завтра я покажу вам, какую штуку устроил профессор Каттлберн на единственном за всю историю школы рождественском спектакле!_  
  
  
Об этом спектакле ходили легенды, но на все вопросы любопытной «молодежи», вроде Хуч или Спраут, один из двух помнивших его преподавателей загадочно отмалчивался, а второй разражался потоками брани, уверяя, что он больше никогда в жизни не будет чего-то там делать. Конечно, Снейпу было интересно, но снова лезть в дневник не было никакого желания. К тому же, в ближайшее время ему и без того будет чем заняться.  
  
_– Боюсь, что мы не сможем встретиться до следующего года. Завтра Рождественский пир, на редкость утомительное мероприятие, а потом я сразу уезжаю. Надо будет заглянуть в Ночной переулок – поговорить с теми, кто торгует некоторыми нужными нам компонентами. И еще один попытаюсь найти самостоятельно. Как, вы говорили, называлась магловская деревня, в которой жили ваши предки?_  
  
*  
_Малый Хэнглтон._  
  
*  
_Кажется, пришла пора ее навестить._


	5. Chapter 5

**Часть 12/92, № 26**  
  
Бармен – длинноволосый парень в мешковатой майке, с которой скалилось нечто, очень напоминающее бешеного инфери, – долго не мог понять, что Снейпу от него нужно. Или просто не слышал? Последнее не удивляло: если перекричать ритмичную музыку у него бы еще получилось, то группа маглов, столпившаяся возле светившегося в углу экрана и оживленно комментирующая действия таких же, как они сами, бездельников, только пинавших мяч, могла заглушить и рев взбесившегося дракона.  
– А-а, Риддлы! – Дошло, наконец. – Да кто ж не знает! А вам дом или кладбище?  
– Дом, – удивленно и чуть настороженно ответил Снейп. Вообще-то, его бы куда больше устроило кладбище, но почему этот местный именно о нем спросил?  
– Ну так вон он, на горе стоит, – кивнул парень в окно. В сгущавшихся сумерках там мало что можно было разглядеть, но Снейп счел указание «на горе» достаточно точным. Ничего, найдет. – А ежели кладбище, так оттуда видать. Хотя вроде ваши сюда зимой не ездят? Это когда потеплеет, так от придурков не протолкнуться.  
«Ваши»? «Придурки?»  
Снейп насторожился еще больше. Вспомнилось, что Петуния, противная сестра Лили, именно так и называла волшебников. Неужели здесь бывали и другие маги, причем так часто, что примелькались даже этому магловскому мальчишке? И как он сразу причислил к ним Снейпа? Он же еще на станции придал мантии полное сходство с пальто одного из попутчиков, понадеявшись, что тот в магловской моде точно понимает.  
Но пояснять бармен ничего не стал, и он, поблагодарив за помощь, вышел на улицу. Уже за порогом вспомнил, что благодарить в таких заведениях принято деньгами, но возвращаться не стал.  
  
***  
  
С холма, на котором стоял дом Риддлов, занесенная снегом и украшенная рождественскими гирляндами деревня казалась даже красивой. Оно и понятно – оттуда не было видно ни перевернутой мусорки возле паба, ни усеявших снег желтых следов мочи, ни граффити на стенах.  
  
Дом, хоть и внушительный (и даже облезлый не более, чем здания, чьи хозяева старались выдать за «винтаж» банальное отсутствие ремонта), тем не менее выглядел нежилым. На всякий случай Снейп все-таки постучал – безрезультатно. Прошелся вокруг, по занесенному снегом саду, в глубине которого виднелась сторожка – казалось, обитаемая: одно из окон светилось. В самом же доме никого не было, и, судя по тому, что несколько окон на первом этаже были разбиты и грубо заколочены уже начавшими рассыпаться досками, хозяева покинули его давно. Что ж, стоило поискать их следы внизу – там, где торчала из-под снега маленькая церковь, возле которой (как бармен и утверждал) раскинулось довольно обширное для такой маленькой деревни кладбище. Но не успел он и шагу ступить…  
  
– А ну, стой! Ты чё здесь забыл?  
Снейп обернулся: неподалеку стоял старый магл. Несомненно, магл, в крайнем случае – сквиб. Волшебник наверняка в такой ситуации выставил бы вперед палочку, а не размахивал кочергой. Подавив первое желание – огреть этого типа «Ступефаем» и аппарировать – Снейп заговорил с ним: спокойно, уверенно, без тени страха. Объяснил, что он – историк, профессор университета из соседнего города; что изучает старинные особняки и все, что с ними связано. И не пожалел – магл, оказавшийся местным садовником, тут же успокоился и даже оказался не против поговорить.  
  
– Вы, наверное, хорошо знаете эти места?  
– А чо ж не знать? Сколько себя помню, живу здесь. Помню даже, чего было, когда прежние хозяева в одну ночь померли. При непонятных, как эти болваны полицейские сказали, обстоятельствах.  
  
Снейп насторожился, и как показал дальнейший рассказ магла, не зря:  
– Понаехали тут тогда… Оно и понятно: это ж не двое работяг друг друга по пьяни порезали, этот ж небывалое дело: чтобы господа ни с того ни с сего в одну ночь преставились. Бетти – девка, что тогда у нас работала, так и сказала: «Захожу, мол, в гостиную, а они сидят, как есть в вечерней одёже, а лица – страшней страшного!» Меня – я тогда недавно с войны пришел и садовником к ним устроился – тоже потаскали немало. Говорили, что будто бы я их и порешил. Алибя, мол, никакого не было. Только врачи потом написали им, чтоб меня отпускали – никто их не убивал. Сколько они этих мертвяков в своих лабораторьях ни резали – никаких следов не нашли. Стал быть, взяли Риддлы, да померли сами по себе. От непонятных, но как ни есть естественных причин.  
  
У Снейпа было свое объяснение этих «естественных причин», и оно ему не нравилось. Неужели Том все-таки нашел отца? Тот, конечно, не испытал восторга при виде неизвестно откуда взявшегося сына-подростка… О, Мерлин! Надо будет после возвращения узнать – не расследовалось ли убийство этих маглов, кроме местной полиции, еще и авроратом? А пока они с садовником как раз дошли до кладбища.  
  
– Вот они, Риддлы, тут и лежат. В склеп ихний вы не попадете – заперто, разве что у пастора нашего ключ попросить. Ежели трезвый – найдет, а ежели снова с небесными сферами беседует, то все ключи на двери в кладовке висят. А можно и так, вокруг походить. – Садовник помолчал – то ли все слова, скопившиеся в нем за время одинокой жизни, закончились, то ли просто устал. – Ну, я к себе пойду – что-то к старости мерзнуть стал. Вы ж человек приличный, не набедокурите тут?..  
– Ну что вы, мистер?..  
– Брайс. Фрэнком Брайсом меня звать. Так что если свою ученую книгу напишете, и там спасибо захочете сказать…  
– Обязательно упомяну вас в своей работе.  
– О как, приличного человека сразу видать. А то сюда вечно только хулиганить и едут. Как прошли слухи, что место нечистое, загадошное, так проходу от сумасшедших не стало. То бабы тут по весне ночами скачут, волосьями трясут и юбки задирают, бесстыжие. Один раз костры жгли – чуть деревню не спалили. То раз ночью, лето еще было – кошка вопила так, будто ее заживо потрошили. А то понаедут разные, в тряпки цветные позаворачиваются, и давай тут бегать и деревяшкам острыми в друг друга тыкать! Вы уж напишите в своей книге – пусть эти дурни дорогу сюда забудут!  
  
Снейп заверил Фрэнка и в этом, чувствуя, что терпение у него на исходе. Но тот уже повернулся и медленно пошел-похромал в сторону заброшенного дома. Убедившись, что остался один, Снейп достал палочку, коснулся порядком заржавевшей замочной скважины: «Аллохомора!»  
  
Склеп действительно был последним пристанищем многих поколений Риддлов. К счастью, интересовавший его гроб нашелся быстро. «Том Риддл, 1905-1943». Это наверняка тот, кто ему нужен – отец Тома. Приподнять заклинанием даже тяжелую крышку оказалось нетрудно, и вскоре одна из костей заняла место в предназначенном для нее фиале.  
Можно было отметить в длинном списке ингредиентов «кость отца, без ведома взятую». Теперь заглянуть в Ночной переулок – там наверняка удастся найти по крайней мере яйца химеры. А если удастся убедить продавца в своей платежеспособности, то и остальные запрещенные к официальной продаже компоненты. В крайнем случае – договорится, когда и где можно будет их забрать. Жалко, что не все, нужное для зелья, можно было получить, вовремя вспомнив нужное имя или пообещав хорошо заплатить. Например, никто и ни за какие деньги не предоставит ему ни «кровь врага», ни (от этой мысли Снейп поёжился) «плоть слуги».  
  
**Часть 1/93**  
  
Вернувшись в школу, довольный поездкой Снейп узнал еще одну если не радостную, то наверняка забавную новость: в ближайшие недели гриффиндорская заучка не будет мельтешить на его уроках вытянутой чуть ли не к потолку рукой. Под присмотром мадам Помфри она избавлялась от лишней шерсти и кошачьего хвоста.  
  
Значит, это все-таки было «Оборотное» – именно для него троица нарушителей «одолжила» у него шкурку бумсланга. Но зачем им понадобилось это зелье? Узнать, что ли, подробности у Дамблдора? Но директор отмалчивался, делая вид, что ничего странного не произошло – подумаешь, кто-то тайком сварил зелье из факультативного курса и пострадал при его использовании!  
  
Ну и ладно. Главное, что рассказ Снейпа – совершенно, надо сказать, правдивый: что он отлучался из школы, чтобы раздобыть один редкий ингредиент, не вызвал ни у кого подозрений.  
  
***  
  
– Как же я рад, что вы вернулись, профессор!  
  
Только снова увидев Тома, Снейп понял, сумел представить себе, как ему все это время его не хватало. Мальчишка, казалось, немного побледнел и вытянулся… Нет, глупости – «воспоминание» (как Том сам себя назвал) не может меняться, это же не человек. А что, кстати, оно может делать?  
Но спросить не успел: Том первый принялся задавать вопросы.  
  
– А вы точно уверены, что тот тип – мой отец? Вы же сказали, что там было три гроба? Ну и что, что самый младший?  
  
Пришлось объяснить: если в книге учеников Хогвартса он был назван именно «Риддлом», а не «Гонтом», по фамилии матери – значит, был законным сыном Тома Риддла… само собой, младшего. И заверить, что он, Снейп, точно ничего не перепутал.  
  
– Я в вас не сомневаюсь, правда, – развел руками Том. – Мне просто до сих пор не нравится идея такого возрождения. И если бы не необходимость защитить школу от василиска…  
– То вы бы не рискнули, мистер Риддл? Согласились бы вечно быть чем-то вроде призрака?  
– Я не призрак, а воспоминание, – поправил он. И тут же печально улыбнулся: – Хотя вы правы – это еще хуже. Призраки, по крайней мере, остаются в привычном мире – пусть и в другой форме. А меня пятьдесят лет будто и не было. Тот, кого все считали мной, был, а я даже о событиях вроде как собственной жизни вынужден узнавать от вас… Наверное, мне все же стоит рискнуть… – Том вскинул голову, улыбнулся уже веселее: – Хотя бы для того, чтобы сделать то, что давно хотел.  
– И что же это, мистер…  
– А может, вы все-таки начнете называть меня по имени? – Снейп удивленно взглянул на Тома. Мысленно он его уже давно так называл, но вслух! – Да, этого мне бы тоже хотелось. А еще…  
Он подошел почти вплотную, и Снейп впервые – и с оттенком неудовольствия – отметил, что Том пусть ненамного, но выше.  
  
– …Еще мне хотелось бы сдвинуть в сторону эти пряди, за которыми вы вечно прячетесь. – Протянул руку, но ожидаемого прикосновения ко лбу Снейп не почувствовал. – Убрал бы за ухо, вот так… если бы, конечно, моя рука не проходила через ваше ухо, – почти сердито закончил он.  
– А еще я давно хотел спросить: как вас все-таки зовут? – спросил Том (называть его так вслух оказалось вовсе не трудно) перед тем, как снова отпустить-выбросить Снейпа из дневника. – «Профессор» – это ведь не имя.  
– Мое имя – Северус, но…  
– Северус… это очень красиво. И необычно. Можно, я буду звать вас Северусом? Нет, правда – хоть я и узнал от вас очень многое, но официально-то я не ваш ученик! И вы даже ненамного меня старше! – заявил Том, видимо, чтобы сразу пресечь возможные возражения. Хотя Снейп не уверен, что смог бы их придумать: ни одного аргумента «против» у него не нашлось. А «за» точно был: ему нравилось, как звучало его имя, когда его произносил Том. У него действительно выходило "красиво и необычно", а не «глупо или вычурно», как Снейп привык думать.  
  
  
***  
  
И снова полетели один за другим короткие зимние дни. А сменяющие их вечера, напротив, казались бесконечными: с совещаниями в учительской, проверками домашних заданий, обязательным ужином в Большом Зале и отработками, которые Снейп в последнее время считал наказанием больше для себя, чем для нарушителей школьных правил. Если сильно не везло, то после того, как последний из учеников отправлялся к себе, Снейпа ждало чаепитие у Дамблдора. Впрочем, директор вызывал его все реже: в школе после зимних каникул стало спокойнее, нападений не было уже больше месяца и даже Поттер с компанией не давали о себе знать.  
  
Если так пойдет и дальше, можно будет спокойно дотянуть до летних каникул – именно на это время они с Томом планировали его возрождение. Пока же Снейп постепенно, не торопясь, собирал нужные ингредиенты. К счастью, почти все оставшиеся можно было или достать в аптеке, или вполне легально заказать. Но пользоваться для подобных заказов школьными совами Снейп все равно не решался, предпочитая лишний раз сходить в Хогсмид.  
  
А когда наступало долгожданное время вечернего спокойствия, он открывал дневник. Иногда они встречались с Томом на одной из страниц, а иногда он, в ответ на рассказ Снейпа о каком-нибудь происшествии, вспоминал похожее из своих школьных времен. Правда, сам предпочитал показывать. Сначала Снейп соглашался на это с опаской, помня, какой ужас пережил, оказавшись в «пещере». Но больше испорченных воспоминаний не попадалось, так что он вскоре позабыл о неприятных минутах, и теперь без страха путешествовал по Хогвартсу пятидесятилетней давности, заглядывал в классы и комнаты, казалось бы, знакомого, но такого непривычного слизеринского подземелья, и смотрел квиддичные матчи, в память о которых в Зале Славы уже десятилетия пылились кубки.  
  
Он с каким-то странным удивлением узнал, что Вальбурге Блэк годы прибавили только морщин, совершенно не отразившись на характере, вздорном еще в юности. А вот по Теодору Нотту-старшему время ударило не хуже серьезного проклятия, превратив вежливого и тихого мальчика-отличника в желчного брюзгу. Зато Плаксу Миртл не изменила даже смерть. Впрочем, в лучшую сторону она никого не меняет, хоть и маги, и маглы предпочитали думать иначе.  
  
Том же с удовольствием слушал рассказы о взрослых годах бывших одноклассников, а Снейп охотно делился с ним тем немногим, что знал.  
– У Дрю… то есть, Друэллы Розье трое детей?! Вы шутите, правда? То есть, вместо карьеры в Министерстве она вышла за Сигнуса Унылого? Извините, Северус! Конечно, я не думаю, что вы все сочиняете… но в это еще труднее поверить, чем в то, что Августа Фоули не стала министром маги. Миссис Лонгботтом, надо же… А брат Друэллы, Ивэн? Он тоже женился на какой-нибудь зануде с Хаффлпаффа и наделал кучу детей?  
– Том...  
– Представляю, как вытянется его физиономия, когда я появлюсь на пороге! – усмехнулся Том. – Да только ради этого стоит поскорее возродиться! Что?.. Что вы на меня так смотрите?  
– Том, он… Он умер. Погиб в стычке с аврорами – давно, сразу после исчезновения Лорда. Да, точно – в восемьдесят втором.  
  
Том довольно долго молчал. А когда заговорил… Еще ни разу Снейп не слышал в его голосе такой злости:  
– «Давно!» «В восемьдесят втором!» Да у меня тут сорок третий только начался! Сорок третий, ясно?  
Ответить не успел – в ту же секунду его выбросило из дневника.  
Но…  
«Да что этот мальчишка себе позволяет?!»  
  
***  
  
_Извините, Северус!_  
Кажется, скоро извинения станут для них привычным ритуалом. А то и вовсе начнут заменять приветствия.  
  
_Некоторые новости очень неприятно узнавать. Так хотите, покажу вам наше несостоявшееся театральное представление? Поверьте – это стоит того!_  
  
Что ж – представление, так представление. Иногда Снейпу казалось, что вместе с Томом он согласился бы посетить и самый унылый из уроков Биннса. Хотя бы тот, где он зачитывал список материалов, закупленных на добровольные пожертвования во время строительства первого здания Министерства.  
Хотя ничего скучного Том ему не предлагал. И на просьбы Снейпа показать что-то конкретное всегда отзывался. Единственное, чего – или кого – он ни разу не видел – это василиска. Может, оно и к лучшему: неизвестно, как сработает взгляд этой твари, будучи всего лишь частью воспоминания. Не убьет – это наверняка. Но достаточно будет, если просто заморозит, как тех, кто сейчас в больничном крыле ожидает созревания мандрагор. Внутри дневника Снейпу никакое зелье не поможет. Так что остается только поверить, что смерть той маглорожденной, Миртл Уоррен, была всего лишь несчастным случаем. И не требовать показать то, что Тому наверняка настолько же неприятно вспоминать, как ему самому… да, именно ту чертову ночь.  
Лучше уж посмотреть представление.


	6. Chapter 6

**Часть 2/93**  
Начался февраль — самое тяжелое время. Измотанные учебой и затянувшимися холодами студенты пускались во все тяжкие. И если у младших курсов дело ограничивалось дуэлями или плохо сваренными экспериментальными зельями, то за старшими приходилось следить днями и — особенно — ночами.

Еще и самочувствие оставляло желать лучшего: то ли бессонные ночи сказывались, то ли путешествия по закоулкам памяти Тома давались ему тяжело. Сердце беспричинно пускалось вскачь, холодели руки, в глазах темнело. Пока удавалось держаться за счет укрепляющих зелий, но ему ли не знать, как быстро наступает привыкание к ним.  
Больше всего Снейп опасался вопросов от коллег. Что может быть более подозрительным, чем внезапно приболевший зельевар? А ему сейчас как никогда не хотелось ни вызывать лишних подозрений, ни привлекать к себе внимание.  
Но если учителя ему не досаждали, то некоторые ученики… вернее, одна ученица…

* * *

Уизли еще перед началом каникул подходила к нему и просила вернуть дневник.  
— Ну вы же обеща-али, — проныла.  
— Помнится, я сказал: подойдете перед отъездом на каникулы? Вы уезжаете на каникулы? — спросил, мысленно пожелав только хорошего ее родителям, как раз решившим навестить кого-то из старших и оставивших остальную ораву встречать Рождество в школе. Впрочем, даже если бы она и уезжала, он нашел бы предлог оставить дневник у себя.  
— Не-ет…  
— Тогда подходите, когда соберетесь домой. Вам что-то не понятно? — спросил, заметив, что Уизли до сих пор топчется рядом.  
— Нет, сэр, — едва слышно ответила она, еще ниже опустила голову и выскользнула из класса.

* * *

А теперь Снейп то и дело ловил на себе ее внимательные, настороженные взгляды. И что только нужно этой бестолочи? Даже у Тома уточнил — о чем они разговаривали с девчонкой и что она может знать. Но тот Снейпа успокоил, пояснив, что разговаривала больше Уизли, рассказывая о своей несчастной любви и трудностях первых недель в школе. Наверняка поэтому и хотела вернуть дневник, особенно если подруги, способной выносить эту пустую болтовню, у нее по-прежнему не появилось.

От Дамблдора, правда, скрыть постоянное недомогание не удалось, но он ограничился парой сочувственных взглядов и пожеланием отдохнуть. Снейп в ответ буркнул, что ему бы не помешало сгореть, как состарившемуся фениксу; что он бы с удовольствием и сделал — даже без гарантии последующего возрождения.  
— …Лишь бы не объяснять идиотам по сотому разу очевидные вещи! Альбус, не понимаю, что вас так развеселило?  
— По крайней мере, Северус, чем бы ни было вызвано это состояние, на твой характер оно не повлияло.  
— Простите, Альбус. Этот год начался довольно трудно. — Дамблдор кивнул, соглашаясь, но тут же напомнил, что нападений не было уже давно. — Это меня и беспокоит: все слишком хорошо складывается.

Врать Дамблдору было почти бесполезно, поэтому Снейп сказал ему правду — по крайней мере, ее часть. Ему действительно иногда было не по себе — настолько приятной и спокойной вдруг стала жизнь. В голову то и дело приходила мысль, что это спокойствие — всего лишь затишье перед готовой разразиться бурей. Но так хотелось, чтобы оно продлилось еще день, неделю… а лучше полгода.

* * *

— Уизли, что вы так на меня уставились?

Девчонка, пробормотав невнятные извинения, опустила голову чуть ли не в котел. Снимать с нее баллы было, по сути, не за что: смотреть на преподавателя во время урока не запрещалось, а зелье у нее выглядело правильно, и Снейп прошел дальше — туда, где над котлом Лавгуд вместо трех параллельных полосок синеватого дыма колыхалось нечто, похожее на сидящую в позе лотоса фигуру.

— Думаю, трех желаний будет вполне достаточно, но мы должны обсудить… — тихо говорила чокнутая равенкловка.  
— Мисс Лавгуд, — начал Снейп и запнулся: к нему обернулась не только она, но и парившая над котлом фигура. Но понять, что тут происходит, не успел — сзади раздался сдавленный крик, и тут же весь класс затянуло черным дымом.  
— Всем выйти отсюда! — заорал, чувствуя, как от дыма запершило в горле. — держаться за стены и друг друга! Дышать через ткань мантии! Заклинаний не при…кх! Не применять. Спрячьте палочку, мистер Роджерс! — рявкнул из последних сил. Свою он тоже спрятал, напоследок коснувшись ей статуэтки двухголового уродца, о назначении которой спорило не одно поколение студентов. Чего только не приходило в их светлые головы, кроме правильного ответа: этот артефакт нейтрализовывал все заклинания в этой и прилежащих комнатах — чтобы не гадать, какое именно под воздействием испорченного зелья вдруг начнет работать неправильно.

* * *

Нейтрализовать черную дрянь удалось только через час, а половина студентов к тому времени отправилось в больничное крыло. Уизли так вообще едва не потеряла сознание прямо в коридоре — кажется, она и из класса вышла последней. И как эта тупица умудрилась заблудиться между трех котлов и пары стульев?

Понять, что именно произошло, Снейп так и не смог, даже когда черная завеса исчезла. Конечно, зелья во всех котлах оказались испорченными, но не из-за чьего-то разгильдяйства или саботажа, а, как говорил садовник Риддлов, "по естественным причинам".

Вечером он дождаться не мог, чтобы открыть дневник и рассказать Тому, с какими идиотами порой приходится работать. «Иногда чужая глупость задает нам задачи серьезнее, чем…» — думал он, открывая ящик стола и ожидая, когда под кучей бумаги и пергаментов пальцы привычно нащупают твердую обложку дневника. Поиски затягивались…  
«Давно пора выбросить весь этот хлам, оставив только то, что нужно», — думал Снейп, в нетерпении выдергивая ящик и переворачивая его над кроватью. Свитки и страницы разлетелись по всей комнате. Снейп — все еще не веря — перерыл оставшееся. Потом еще раз. И еще.  
Дневника не было.

* * *

«Уизли!» — Снейп едва сдержался, чтобы в ту же минуту не ворваться в больничное крыло, не схватить эту дуру за шкирки, как нашкодившего кота, и не вытрясти из нее признание: куда делся дневник. Само собой, не потому, что стало жалко ее, наглотавшуюся какой-то черной гадости. Просто не хотелось, чтобы разговоры о нем, среди ночи устроившем во владениях Помфри скандал, разнеслись по школе. Одной Уизли еще можно было подчистить память, а вот полудюжине оставшихся там на ночь учеников… Тут сложно будет все предусмотреть, а если с этим заклинанием ошибешься — лучше даже не думать о последствиях. Придется ждать до завтра, когда их всех выпустят, а там уж под любым предлогом назначить Уизли отработку и все узнать.

Ночь Снейп провел, нервно расхаживая по комнате. Заснуть — вернее, задремать — удалось только под утро, когда в изнеможении рухнул в кресло. Казалось, и секунды не прошло, а в спальне уже завыла зачарованная под будильник статуэтка банши. Зелья у первого курса гриффиндора — третьим уроком, сегодня вместе с хаффлпафцами. Мерлин, как прожить эти пять часов?! А потом — еще восемь: пока маленькая дрянь придет на отработку.  
На уроке Уизли не было — Помфри решила, что той не помешает провести под ее присмотром еще сутки.

Снейп не помнил, как дожил до вечера. Кажется, последние два часа он снова и снова мерял комнату шагами, сжимая в кулаке пузырек с веритасерумом. Очнулся у входа в больничное крыло, где и провел еще, казалось, полжизни — пока Помфри, в миллионный раз обойдя палату, в которой из дюжины коек сейчас была занята только одна, не убралась, напоследок посоветовав своей пациентке не читать по ночам («Все равно поумнеть не поможет», — добавил прятавшийся за дверью Снейп), а побольше отдыхать.  
Все, можно входить…

Заклинание невидимости он снял уже в закутке, который Помфри — видимо, в память о работе в Мунго — называла «ординаторской». Налил в стакан воды, добавил каплю зелья… Теперь надо заставить Уизли это выпить. Конечно, не «Империусом», хотя взбешенному Снейпу это сейчас казалось вполне разумным выходом. Ладно, не зря же его шляпа когда-то отправила в Слизерин!

Поменять его стакан с тем, который стоял на тумбочке, удалось легко — уткнувшаяся в книгу девчонка так увлеклась, что не обратила бы на него внимания даже без маскирующего заклинания. Теперь стоило подождать, пока жажда не заставит ее отпить хоть пару глотков, но терпение у Снейпа было на исходе. Так что — легкий «Конфундус». Только чтобы ее не удивило ни его внезапное появление, ни фраза:  
— Вам пора принять лекарство, мисс Уизли.  
Сработало: она рассеянно кивнула и залпом выпила… надо же, почти половину. Этого точно хватит, можно задавать вопросы.

— Мисс Уизли?  
Девчонка вздрогнула, уставилась на него в ужасе. Что, «знает кошка, чью сметану сожрала»?  
— Мисс Уизли, это вы выкрали из моей комнаты… — Снейп запнулся, поймав себя на том, что чуть не ляпнул «хоркрукс». — …записную книжку, которую я забрал у вас три месяца назад?  
Было видно, как она сопротивляется вызываемому зельем желанию честно ответить. И на секунду Снейп испугался: а вдруг у нее получится? Но вот девчонка сдавленно прошептала:  
— Да.  
— И где она сейчас?  
В этот раз Уизли не колебалась, ответила сразу:  
— Не знаю.  
Чушь! А кто должен знать?! Не могла же она врать под действием зелья? Значит, и правда не знает — по крайней мере, сейчас. Снейп попробовал задать вопрос по-другому:  
— Что вы с ней сделали?  
— Выбросила, — тихо призналась она и тут же подпрыгнула от его возмущенного:  
— Что?! Но… когда?!  
— Прошлой ночью, — все так же вымучено ответила девчонка, и вдруг заговорила — горячо, торопливо: — Профессор, эта штука… эта вещь… зачем она вам? Вы ведь ее открывали, тоже писали туда? Я же вижу — писали! Тот, кто там сидит, он… — Снейп затаил дыхание, ожидая, что она скажет, но Уизли вдруг умолкла.  
— Что — он? — спросил Снейп, но она только повыше натянула одеяло, почти спрятавшись за ним.  
— Нельзя было с ним разговаривать, — наконец, выдавила. — Мне даже папа говорил: никогда не доверяй тому, кто действует разумно, но ты не знаешь, где у него голова!  
Снейп, вначале растерявшийся от ее прочувствованной речи, тоже вспылил:  
— Да идите вы к черту, Уизли, вместе с вашим папой — таким же безграмотным идиотом! Вы хоть представляете значение этой вещи? Куда вы дели дневник?! Отвечайте, или я вам… — «вашу голову, все равно безмозглую, оторву», хотел добавить, но не стал. Их разговор и так вышел за всякие рамки. После такой эмоциональной вспышки, которую девчонка продемонстрировала, даже «Обливиэйт» может не сработать.  
Она протяжно всхлипнула, и Снейп инстинктивно отступил на шаг. Мерлин, и почему маги давно додумались до заклинания «Силенсио», но никто за столетия так и не придумал чары, запрещающие рыдать?  
— Куда вы его выбросили? — спросил, стараясь говорить как можно мягче — только бы она не разревелась. Хорошо, если только время потеряет, ожидая, когда она успокоится. А если кто-нибудь сюда зайдет? Хорошую картину увидит: зареванная Уизли и рядом — «ужас подземелий» с перекошенной от злости физиономией.  
— Я его… смыла… в унитаз… в туалете плаксы Ми-иртл! — давясь слезами, провыла Уизли.  
«Не-ет!»

Снейп уже успел представить, как будет объяснять Дамблдору совершенное им убийство. Получалось неплохо: директор сочувственно кивал, уверяя, что и сам бы в такой ситуации поступил так же. Хуже стало, когда на месте Дамблдора оказалась Молли, мамаша этой ненормальной. Поэтому он решил ограничиться злобным: «Вы дура, Уизли!» и уйти — в конце концов, все, что могла, она ему рассказала. Хотя…  
— Что за дрянь вы распылили в моем кабинете?  
— Порошок мгновенной тьмы-ы-ы, — она снова протяжно всхлипнула. — Мне Фред и Джордж дали, сказали — экспериментальный вариа-а-ант!  
«Наверняка очень экспериментальный, — подумал Снейп. Удивительно, что все живы остались. Чтоб им пусто было, изобретателям чертовым!»

«Обливиэйт» он все-таки применил — к счастью, удачно. Уизли взяла из его рук стакан, допила все, что там оставалось, и, убежденная, что только что приняла еще одну порцию лекарства, повернулась на бок и через минуту заснула.

Снейп машинально поднял выпавшую из ее рук книгу. Книги не должны валяться на полу, даже… такие. С усмешкой взглянул на обложку, где высокий черноволосый маг со шрамом во всю физиономию и с палочкой такой длины, что непонятно было, как он ее вообще удерживал, защищал от морского змея рыжую девицу в мокрой (а потому обрисовывавшей все ее округлости) мантии.

Осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь больничного крыла и поднялся на второй этаж. Хотелось верить, что дневник — со всеми наложенными на него прежним хозяином чарами — не мог просто взять и отправиться в путешествие по трубам школьной канализации.

* * *

Плакса Миртл, она же — унитазное привидение, сумела бы довести до белого каления не только и без того нервную самку василиска. Если бы Снейп мог, повторно убил бы ее уже на пятой минуте их беседы. Но вместо этого терпеливо слушал: по ее словам, она видела не только Джинни Уизли, когда та бросила дневник в унитаз и попыталась его смыть, но и мальчишек, которые его на следующий день подобрали. И теперь Снейп надеялся узнать, кто же это был.

К концу первого часа — истошным визгом пресекая любые попытки вернуться к интересующей его теме — Миртл рассказала всю историю ее отношений с однокурсниками, особенно с Оливией Хорнби, заносчивой красоткой, не упускавшей случая ее задеть. Снейп молчал, ожидая, когда ей надоест орать и лить слезы.

— Никто меня не лю-у-убит! — завывала Миртл, то и дело подлетая так близко, что от ее холода по телу пробегали мурашки.  
«Всего-навсего не любит? Да я тебя уже ненавижу!»  
— Вы же придете ко мне, когда умрете, профе-е-ессор?!  
— Сначала я отправлю к тебе тех, кто забрал дневник, — пробормотал он. Вот только узнает, из-за кого именно ему пришлось час терпеть общество самого невыносимого из школьных привидений…  
К удивлению, Миртл не только услышала его слова, но и прервала поток своих:  
— Да-да, отправьте их ко мне! Они были такие ми-илые! И хоро-ошие! Мы будем сидеть вместе на краю унитаза и страда-а-а-а…  
— А как их звали? — осторожно спросил Снейп. Видимо, недостаточно осторожно.  
— НЕ ЗНА-А-АЮ!!! — заверещала Миртл. — Все мальчишки одинаковы, никто меня не слушает! — и, пролетев сквозь него, она скрылась в ближайшем унитазе.

* * *

В неработающий туалет на втором этаже он заходил еще несколько раз, но ничего узнать не удалось.

Назавтра он пришел туда после уроков, надеясь закончить разговор еще до первой отработки. Толкнул дверь… и остолбенел. Где только носит эту дуру Миртл, когда ее присутствие не помешало бы?  
Прислонившись к одной из кабинок, распахнув мантию и задрав юбку, стояла Макнил, туповатая шестикурсница, с которой они со взаимным облегчением расстались после ее сдачи — вернее, несдачи — СОВ по зельям. А перед ней, на коленях — Дэвис, красавчик с Равенкло, чем-то (как почти с отвращением отметил Снейп) похожий на юного Тома. Дэвис водил носом по животу Макнил; та, закатив глаза, постанывала. Заметила его, застывшего в дверях, глупо улыбнулась:  
— Добрый вечер, профессор!

Конечно, Снейп сделал все возможное, чтобы вечер для этих двоих перестал быть добрым. Но легче не стало.

* * *

Когда же ему, наконец, удалось застать Миртл, та не стала с ним даже разговаривать, заявив, что… обиделась! На что именно — не уточнила, предложив догадаться самому.

* * *

На следующее утро, за завтраком, Снейп мысленно рисовал макет памятника василиску. Особенно хорошо удалась надпись: «За избавление мира от Миртл». Потом, гоняя по тарелке кусок бекона, раздумывал: добавить уточнение «от живой Миртл», или и так сойдет. Может, поэтому не сразу обратил внимание, что в Большом Зале творилось нечто невообразимое.

Нет, на него и раньше падала какая-то розовая дрянь, но он машинально стряхивал ее с рукавов, стола и тарелки. А когда поднял взгляд…  
— Что тут происходит?!  
Похоже, остальные учителя — в кои-то веки — полностью разделяли его возмущение. Макгонагалл, казалось, вообще с удовольствием превратила бы Локхарта в одно из свисавших с потолка бумажных сердечек. И подожгла.

— Поздравляю с днем святого Валентина! — завопил этот позер. Потом он похвастался тем, что в школе нашлось целых сорок шесть идиоток, приславших ему открытки. И продемонстрировал дюжину злых, как голодные пикси, гномов с идиотскими золотыми крылышками. Бедняги должны были раздавать отвратнейшие розовые открытки, которые Локхарт называл «валентинками».

Снейп еще успел мысленно посмеяться над Флитвиком, которому Локхарт предложил рассказать о любовных чарах. И тут же скривился, когда к нему с надеждой обернулось примерно полсотни глупых физиономий. Любовное зелье вам сварить, болваны? Лучше уж яду — он действует куда вернее. А главное — дольше; вечно, можно сказать.

* * *

Весь день чертовы гномы гонялись за жертвами дня влюбленных, противными голосами завывая содержание «валентинок». И если учителя и ученики постарше как-то могли спастись от публичного позора, запустив в посланцев Амура «Силенсио» или замораживающим, то остальным приходилось несладко.

Поттера его «валентинка» догнала в коридоре. Снейп издали — и не без удовольствия — наблюдал, как тот то бледнел, то краснел, сперва попытавшись сбежать, а когда не удалось, выслушивая дурацкий стишок. «Глаза, зеленые, как лягушковый торт» — это какой же идиот придумал? Вспомнил книгу, которую читала Уизли, и решил, что знает, кто именно. А вот и она, выглядывает из толпы. Встретилась взглядом со Снейпом, покраснела и спряталась за чью-то спину.  
Поттер тоже наверняка с удовольствием бы спрятался и вообще исчез, но не тут то было. Рюкзак у него порвался, и теперь выпавшее из него барахло валялось по всему полу. Снейп вспомнил, как Поттер-старший ухитрился — вот так же, в коридоре — разрезать его сумку, снова выставив на посмешище, и ухмыльнулся уже злорадно. Мысленно пожелав гриффиндорской звезде получше прочувствовать этот момент славы, он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но...

— Отдай! — услышал вдруг. Он снова взглянул в сторону Поттера, и ноги будто к полу приросли: неподалеку стоял Малфой, и держал, помахивая им над головой… дневник Тома!  
— Ассио, дневник! — не успев осознать, что делает, прошептал Снейп. Бесполезно — тот даже не шелохнулся. Видимо, среди чар, наложенных Томом, были и защищавшие от призывающих заклинаний.

Пока Малфой препирался с появившимся будто из ниоткуда гриффиндорским старостой, Снейп успел себя убедить, что так даже лучше: не хватало только, чтобы дневник прилетел к нему на глазах у Поттера. Неизвестно, открыл ли мальчишка уже его тайну. И что он успел разболтать остальным. Так что оставалось надеяться, что Малфой и не подумает возвращать подобранную им вещь хозяину. А вот не выполнить приказ своего декана даже он не решится. Оставалось дождаться вечера.

А Поттер, похоже, ждать не хотел:  
— Экспеллиармус! — и дневник вылетел у Малфоя из рук — точно так же, как палочка из рук Локхарта, когда Снейп во время дуэльного клуба применил к нему это заклинание.

«Научил на свою голову», — ворчал он, шагая на следующий урок. И думая, что как только вернет себе дневник, обязательно расскажет Тому о бреши в его, казалось бы, совершенной защите. Пусть подумает на эту тему. А то когда-нибудь Поттер его точно убьет. «Экспеллиармусом».

* * *

Если бы воспоминания, особенно заключенные в дневник-хоркрукс, могли икать, когда их вспоминают недобрым словом, Тому скучать бы не пришлось. Не мог придумать защиты попроще — чтобы дневник можно было призвать к себе!

В размышлениях — по большей части, бесплодных — прошел еще день. Вечер же, лишенный ставшей давно привычной беседы, тянулся и тянулся, как запутанный, лабиринтообразный корень ядовитого осота. К полуночи, перебрав множество вариантов возвращения дневника (включая даже такой безумный, как посвятить в свой план возрождения хоркрукса Дамблдора и попросить его повлиять на «избранного»), Снейп так и не решил, какой из них глупее. Но с чего-то же надо было начинать?

Поэтому на следующем же уроке он, присмотревшись к очередной дряни, которую сварил Лонгботтом, вполне правдоподобно изобразил ужас и велел всем выметаться из класса, пока он не нейтрализует это, с позволения сказать, зелье. Нет, вещи оставить здесь. Нет, ничего с ними не случится, мисс Гринграсс!  
Оставшись в классе один, Снейп обыскал рюкзак Поттера. Пусто. Вернее, очень даже не пусто; и зачем столько всякой дряни с собой таскать? Только вот дневника Риддла там больше не было. На всякий случай взмахнул палочкой, но и проявляющее заклинание не помогло. Значит, надо было переходить к той части плана, которая нравилась ему меньше всего: проникнуть в спальню гриффиндорских второкурсников и поискать дневник там.

* * *

Зайти туда под прячущими чарами не вышло: портрет Полной дамы возвращался на прежнее место, едва очередной гриффиндорец перешагивал порог. Если тот не торопился — мог получить тяжелой рамой по спине или заднице. Но никто, почему-то, не жаловался: то ли привыкли, то ли не решались спорить с хранительницей башни.

Значит, нужно было, чтобы она сама его пропустила внутрь. Вернее, не его, а кого-то из гриффиндорцев.

* * *

О том, чтобы купить сваренное неизвестно кем «Оборотное», и речи не шло. Не хватало чтобы он, как Грейнджер недавно, попал в больничное крыло. Значит, варить самому. Месяц.

От мысли, что еще месяц придется жить без встреч с Томом, темнело в глазах и хотелось придушить Уизли, Поттера и всех идиотов, которые вечно лезут не в свое дело. Но деваться было некуда — разве что и правда рассказать все Дамблдору. И Снейп в тот же вечер принялся за работу. По крайней мере, ему не нужно было ни у кого красть шкурку бумсланга.


	7. Chapter 7

**№№ 3-4 от 93**  
Зелье должно быть готово к весенним каникулам, что Снейпа вполне устраивало: народу в гриффиндорской башне будет немного, а волосом Терри Дорсета, однокурсника и соседа по спальне давно лежавшего в больничном крыле Криви, он уже запасся. Дорсет был в списке тех, кто собирался во время каникул домой, но это было даже лучше: Снейп точно нигде не столкнется с «самим собой». А встречи с прочими он надеялся избежать. В крайнем случае соврет, что забыл что-нибудь и внезапно вернулся.

Пока же, раз по вечерам все равно нечего было делать, стоило лишний раз проверить список ингредиентов, нужных для возрождающего зелья. И, конечно, заказать недостающие. К середине марта там не хватало только крови врага, плоти слуги и крови единорога. К сожалению, ничего из этого не предлагали даже в Ночном переулке.

* * *

А по ночам Снейпу снились кошмары. Вернее, не совсем кошмары, но такие глупости, что и сказать нельзя. Снейп бы с удовольствием обошелся вообще без сновидений, но к зелью, обеспечивавшему это, он привык еще в первый год после окончания войны. Так что приходилось каждую ночь, едва заснув, ходить по школьным коридорам, расклеивая объявления: «Прошу вернуть хоркрукс за вознаграждение». Или вламываться с этим требованием в редакцию «Ежедневного Пророка». Иногда снилось, как они вместе с Миртл, под ее утомительные завывания, осушают школьную канализацию, куда смыл дневник уже Поттер. Ночь за ночью Снейп то подкарауливал Поттера в пустом коридоре, оглушал и только тогда (под удивленными взглядами сбежавшихся учителей) замечал, что рюкзака при нем нет; то карабкался по облепившему стену плющу в гриффиндорскую башню, а стена все не кончалась, хотя, судя по ощущениям, он уже преодолел половину расстояния до Луны.

По утрам, после очередного дурацкого сна, Снейп проверял зелье. Убеждался, что все идет по плану.  
Еще двенадцать…  
семь…  
три дня, вечера, ночи — и оно будет готово.

* * *

Пароль он подслушал еще утром, и теперь, спрятанный маскирующими чарами, стоял на лестнице, отделенный от портрета Полной Дамы лишь пролетом. Портрет… Снейп точно знал, что призраки видят истинную сущность живых, их не обманешь ни зельями, ни заклинаниями. Интересно, а портреты?  
Ладно, хватит терять время, хоть его и оставалось еще достаточно — минут сорок. Одна — чтобы пройти в башню, пять — чтобы найти дневник, десять — чтобы неспешно вернуться.

* * *

К счастью, у Полной дамы не оказалось способности видеть сквозь внешнюю оболочку, и она, даже не дослушав пароль, впустила «Терри» в гостиную.

В сундуке Поттера, среди тетрадей и учебников, нашлись три грязных носка, огрызок яблока и пластиковая зубочистка, воткнутая в дешевую открытку с адресом Петунии и небрежно нацарапанным: «С Рождеством, Гарри! Надеюсь, ты проведешь каникулы в школе. т. П.» Снейп уже решил, что все было зря, и мальчишка хранит дневник в другом месте, как в самом низу, под скомканной майкой с надписью «Начальная школа Литтл Уингинга», он наткнулся на кожаную обложку.

Не веря своему счастью, вытащил… да, это был он! Дневник Тома! Мерлин, неужели уже сегодня они снова смогут поговорить?!

Надеясь, что Поттер не вспомнит, в каком точно порядке лежали его носки и огрызки, Снейп закрыл сундук и затолкал под кровать. Дневник спрятал под рубашку. Все, можно спускаться. Десять минут — добраться до подземелий, а там уже найдет, чем заняться, пока снова не превратится из первокурсника в человека.

— Терри! — услышал, только спустившись из спальни в общую гостиную. — Я думала, ты уехал.  
— Я… почти уехал, — пробормотал Снейп, вовремя поймав почти сорвавшееся с языка: «Вас, Уизли, это не касается».  
— А когда мы будем делать проект по чарам?  
«Какой еще проект?»  
— Давай… завтра.  
— Ты и вчера так говорил! — Уизли вытащила из-под стопки тетрадей подержанный учебник, плюхнулась на диван и указала Снейпу… вернее, «Терри», место возле себя. Пришлось, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, усесться рядом.  
— Вот, смотри. Ты обещал найти в библиотеке, какие факторы могут повлиять на работу чар перемещения предметов весом до половины веса мага. Профессор Флитвик просил не меньше шести.  
— Уизли, это же совсем просто, — сказал он почти с облегчением. — Во-первых, температура…  
— Ты что, злишься на меня? — Уизли таращилась на него с удивлением, и, кажется, обидой. О, Мерлин! Только не снова отгадывать, за что уже эта на него обиделась!

— Эй, мелкий! — рядом плюхнулись девчонкины братья-близнецы. Обычно Снейп без проблем различал их, но сейчас то ли мысли были заняты другим, то ли, приняв личину Дорсета, он и думать стал немного по-другому…  
— Послушай, Фред, — обратился он с правому.  
— Я не Фрэд, я Джордж!  
«Да какая мне разница!»  
— А я тогда кто? — усмехнулся левый.  
— И правда! Кто ты такой?  
«Придурки!»  
— Придурки! — озвучила его мысли Уизли-младшая. — Идите отсюда, нам с Терри заниматься надо.  
— Успеешь, сейчас же каникулы, — отмахнулся правый Фредоджордж. — Слушай, мелкий, я же тебе вчера блевательный батончик давал? Ты его пробовал? Ну, как?  
«А я откуда знаю? И что это вообще за?..»

На этот вопрос Снейп получил ответ сразу же: «правый» достал из кармана довольно большую конфету в яркой обертке, развернул, сунул под нос:  
— Вот, еще один нашел. Ну-ка, кусай! Сразу и проверим.

«Размечтался! Я уже ваш «порошок мгновенной тьмы» проверил! Десять баллов с Гриффиндо…» — впрочем, подобного первокурсник Дорсет себе позволить не мог. Оставалось только придвинуться поближе к девчонке, отговорившись тем, что им и правда надо готовиться к чарам, открыть тетрадь и начать (еще раз порадовавшись, что память его никогда не подводила) рассказывать ей о каждом из влиявших на силу заклинания факторов. Уизли уточняла и задавала кучу вопросов, на которые он терпеливо отвечал. А куда деваться, если близнецы все не уходили, так и маячили неподалеку, видимо, ожидая, что рано или поздно малышне надоест тратить время каникул на учебу, и они все-таки скормят «мелкому» тот чертов батончик?

А времени у Снейпа оставалось все меньше и меньше. Терпения, кстати, тоже.  
— Слушай, Уизли! Ты не могла бы дальше сама? Мне бежать пора!  
И снова она взглянула обиженно:  
— _Уизли_? Не понимаю, почему ты меня так называешь? Что на тебя нашло, _Дорсет_? Если ты торопился — мог бы и сказать.  
— Да! Я торопился! — до обратного превращения действительно оставалось несколько минут. — У меня это… поезд уходит! — Снейп вскочил и бросился к двери. Открыл, выглянул в коридор…

— Дорсет? Разве вы не уехали?  
Макгонагалл! И почему она не могла подойти на минуту позже?!  
— Я уехал! — проорал Снейп и понесся вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.  
На доносившееся сзади «Дорсет, что произошло? Немедленно вернитесь и объясните мне все!» — не обратил внимания, а последовавшее за этим «Один балл с Гриффиндора за неуважение к преподавателю!» даже порадовало.

В подземелья вбежал, чувствуя в руках легкое покалывание — верный признак того, что обратное превращение вот-вот начнется.

— Так, сопляк, стой! — чья-то рука схватила его за воротник мантии.  
Крэбб! И Малфой с Гойлом тут же: у одного на бледной физиономии — явное предвкушение чего-то веселого, у второго… как всегда.  
— Ты чего забыл в наших подземельях? А ну-ка, давайте его…  
Что именно они собирались сделать с незадачливым первокурсником, Малфой не договорил.  
— Петрификус Тоталус! — рявкнул Снейп. Выскочил из вдруг ставших тесными ботинок и, оставив мантию в руке застывшего, как изваяние, Крэбба, рванул к своим комнатам.  
«Успел!» — с облегчением подумал, падая на диван.

До чего приятно было снова оказаться собой! Но главное…  
Снейп уселся за стол, положил перед собой дневник… Погладил, будто здороваясь, обложку. Как же ему его не хватало! На секунду помедлил, раздумывая, как начать разговор после такого долгого отсутствия. Задумчиво вывел «16 марта», но тут же дописал:  
_Том? Ты все еще здесь?_  
И не смог сдержать улыбки, увидев ответное:  
_Профессор! Вы вернулись? Как же здорово, что вы вернулись!_

* * *

И снова едва ощутимое тепло страницы, исходящий из нее свет, в буквальном смысле «затягивающий». Снейп боялся, что за месяц отвык от таких перемещений, но это далось куда легче, чем прошлые. А вот Том выглядел неважно: бледный, усталый, будто весь этот месяц не спал. И голос какой-то «уставший» — слабый, едва слышный.  
— Мне очень вас не хватало, профессор.  
Снейп постарался не показать, как его царапнуло это «профессор». Раньше он…  
— А разрешение называть вас «Северус» — оно еще в силе, правда?  
— Конечно, мистер… Конечно, Том.

* * *

Снейп не знал, искал ли Поттер дневник. И вообще — обнаружил ли пропажу. Кажется, на следующее утро он подозрительно разглядывал сидевших с ним за столом однокурсников. Наверняка решил, что это мог сделать только кто-то из гриффиндорцев — другим же ни за что не попасть в их башню!

Еще немного волновало, что Макгонагалл могла расспросить настоящего Терри Дорсета о причинах как его возвращения, так и странного поведения. Представлялось, как удивится мальчишка — в это время уже сидевший дома, с родителями. Но стирать память гриффиндорскому декану Снейп не решился. Оставалось надеяться, что к концу каникул она забудет о происшествии. Или, когда мальчишка начнет все отрицать, решит, что тот совсем заврался. «Миллион баллов с Гриффиндора, Дорсет, за то, что глупо на меня таращитесь», — подражая шотландскому выговору Макгонагалл, бормотал Снейп, представляя себе эту картину.

* * *

— Мы с тобой спорим, точно старые, порядком надоевшие друг другу супруги! — усмехнулся Том.  
— Не слишком удачное сравнение.  
— Почему? — взглянул исподлобья, улыбнулся — не доброжелательно и открыто, как обычно, а будто… дразня? провоцируя?  
Но, не успел Снейп решить, что лучше — возмутиться или сделать вид, что не заметил, махнул рукой:  
— Ладно, не сердись. Но я все равно не согласен: мы с этим Поттером друг друга знать не знаем. Какой он мне враг? Я с ним разговаривал всего лишь раз — он про Тайную комнату спрашивал. Пришлось, чтобы отделаться, показать ему Хагрида с его зверюшкой и «да вы чо, он жеж не кусается!»  
— Отделался?  
— Вроде, да. По крайней мере, разговаривать со мной Гарри Поттер больше не пытался. Ну, хоть в унитаз не смыл.

Том рассмеялся, присел возле одной из колонн и замолчал, то ли задумчиво, то ли мечтательно уставившись в потолок. А Снейп вдруг понял, что уже минуту? — две? вечность? — не отрываясь, разглядывает его. Но вот Том решительно встряхнул головой:  
— Нет, все равно не получается у меня представить этого мальчишку своим врагом!  
— А ты попробуй, — уже почти машинально буркнул Снейп. И привел еще один бесполезный аргумент: — Не боишься, что он своим любопытством может все испортить?  
— Не боюсь. Ты же этого не допустишь, правда?  
Снейп, помедлив, кивнул. Конечно, он сделает все возможное, чтобы никто им с Томом не помешал. Но как еще убедить этого упрямца, что Поттер вполне подойдет на роль врага? О пророчестве Трелони он уже рассказывал и получил в ответ: «Прорицания — исключительно неточная наука».

— Слуги у меня, кстати, тоже нет. Разве что кого-нибудь из хогвартских эльфов попросить? Только не говори, что ты мой слуга, ладно?

Том, будто решив, что колонну больше не нужно подпирать, и так устоит, поднялся, подошел поближе. Хитрой улыбочкой больше не поддразнивал, но Снейпу все равно вдруг стало не по себе. Зачем эти глупые выходки?

— А кто я, в таком случае? — спросил как можно суше, небрежнее.  
Том на секунду задумался, а потом заговорил — с теми самыми интонациями, которые — Снейп давно заметил — заставляли сердце биться чаще.  
— Учитель? Напарник? Впрочем... не знаю, — голос Тома звучал непривычно тихо. — Наверное, об этом сейчас рано говорить. Вот когда я снова стану собой…

Смущенный, растерянный взгляд… Спадающий на лоб завиток черных волос… Поправить бы, но ведь давно известно, что ничего не выйдет, что его рука попросту пройдет через это — такое реальное, так похожее на настоящего человека, но все же бесплотное — воспоминание. Интересно, возможна ли легиллименция между человеком и воспоминанием? И что сейчас видит Том, так же не отрывающий взгляда от его лица?

— Прости, Северус. — Том первым прервал их дурацкую игру в гляделки. — Наверное, тебе покажется странным, но у меня тоже нет опыта подобных отношений…  
— Да что ты?.. мистер Риддл!  
— Том.  
— Да какая разница?! Нет между нами никаких «отношений»! И быть не может! Ты что, не понимаешь, что я, во-первых, намного старше…  
— Это еще вопрос, кто кого старше. А «во-вторых», — передразнил он менторский тон Снейпа, — ты же мне вроде как учитель, да? И наверняка для тебя это еще один пункт «против», а не «за», как для меня?  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Ты когда-нибудь читал про древних греков? — Снейп только плечами пожал: «причем тут это?», но Том уже продолжил: — Я много читал об их истории, когда изучал деятельность Герпия Злостного. И, знаешь… там бы скорее, удивило, что учитель и ученик не испытывают влечения друг к другу. Такое могло случиться, только если один из них находил другого слишком… физически непривлекательным.  
— Я вовсе не нахожу тебя… — «непривлекательным», хотел сказать Снейп, но прикусил язык, разозленный то ли на Тома (что за чушь ему пришла в голову!), то ли на себя — что поддался, повелся на все эти глупости. — Давай вернемся к Поттеру.  
Теперь Том закатил глаза.  
— Ладно, будем считать, что ты меня уговорил, и у нас есть тот, кто предоставит «кровь врага, силой отобранную». Ты пригласишь этого мальчишку к себе в кабинет, привяжешь к первому подвернувшемуся котлу и нацедишь пузырек-другой крови? Надеюсь, те, кто сбежится на его вопли, предложат тебе выбор: в Азкабан за попытку убийства или в Мунго, как опасному сумасшедшему. Или есть идеи поинтереснее?  
— С этим я как-нибудь разберусь, — все еще сухо ответил Снейп.

* * *

Само собой, привязывать никого к котлу Снейп не собирался. В конце концов, фразу «силой отобранную» можно было трактовать по-разному. Интересно, Том еще помнит, что считается главной силой слизеринцев?

И все-таки, уничтожая очередное варево гриффиндорского болвана (кстати, не самое плохое из того, что тот ухитрялся на его уроках намешать) и говоря ему: «Отработка, Поттер. Сегодня, в шесть вечера, в моем кабинете» — Снейп волновался. И не зря:  
— Но сегодня у нашей команды тренировка!

Мерлин, он когда-нибудь перестанет спорить с учителями? Или до сих пор не осознал, что теперь учится не в магловской школе, где (как Снейп понял из того, о чем болтали маглорожденные) понятия о дисциплине сильно изменились за последние двадцать лет?

— Значит, будут тренироваться без вас. В шесть вечера, Поттер. В моем кабинете. Понятно?  
— Да.  
— «Да, профессор». И минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора за то, что никак не выучите это слово.

* * *

«А если Поттер все-таки не появится? Если нажалуется своему декану, а старая кошка решит, что повод для наказания слишком надуманный? (тем более, так оно и есть?) А если…»

Снейп круто развернулся, мимоходом отметив, что от двери до стола — все те же семь шагов, что и вчера… и позавчера, и все годы, которые он занимал этот кабинет. Взглянул на растопыривший на всю столешницу «лапы» корень гималайского семицветника — именно его Поттеру предстоит нарезать. Вернее, аккуратно, будто затачивая карандаш, срезать с него маленькие, не больше ногтя величиной, кусочки. И пусть радуется, что повезло: корень очень старый, а значит, уворачиваться будет не слишком настойчиво.

Пока стрелка на часах ужасающе медленно ползла к шести, Снейп снова и снова прокручивал в голове свой план, с каждым разом находя в нем все больше недостатков. А если Поттер не порежется? Да, оболочка корня очень неподатлива, а нож чрезвычайно острый, но ему ли не знать, как трещат по всем швам и более продуманные планы?

Но вот глупый мальчишка возник на пороге, выслушал задание и с видом «вы это делаете только для того, чтобы меня позлить» принялся возить ножом вдоль корня. Судя по тому, что он упрямо пытался загнать лезвие внутрь чуть ли не под прямым углом, опыта затачивания карандашей у него не было. Так что если запастись терпением и подождать…

Ждать пришлось недолго: нож соскользнул и… да! Чиркнул по пальцу, на стол закапали темные капли.  
— Поттер! — Снейп не особо старался скрыть торжество: в случае чего этот глупец примет его интонации за еще один признак того, что «самый противный учитель» его ненавидит. И, надо сказать, не очень-то ошибется. — На вас что, Уизли новые проклятия испытывали? И случайно превратили в Лонгботтома?  
— Думаю, вы разбираетесь в проклятиях лучше меня, — буркнул в ответ Поттер.  
А Снейп от радости даже не стал поправлять его, потребовав добавить «профессор». В эту минуту важнее было собрать кровь — пока не свернулась. А не то, что этот болван упрямо обращался к нему, как к табуретке.

«Не-ет!!!»  
Поттер провел рукой по столу, размазывая капли, а потом еще вытер руку о мантию. Идиот!  
Снейп достал из кармана платок:  
— Замотайте свою ужасную рану, Поттер — если испачкаете корень, его придется выбросить. А вы обеспечите себе еще неделю отработок. В то время, когда ваша команда готовится к следующему матчу, это будет очень некстати.  
Поттер взглянул на платок так, будто он вот-вот превратится в ядовитую змею. Хотя змея этого идиота не напугала бы… Снейп ожидал возражений, но он с тихим «спасибо» прижал платок к царапине. Немного подержал — пока кровь не перестала идти — и положил на стол. Снейп едва сдержался, чтобы не схватить его в ту же секунду. Поттер собрался уже продолжить работу, но Снейп, которому теперь не терпелось от него отделаться, махнул рукой:  
— А, впрочем, идите отсюда.  
— Мне вернуться завтра? — в его голосе явно слышалась неприязнь. Еще бы — снова пропускать тренировку!  
— Нет. Не собираюсь еще один вечер тратить на то, чтобы лишний раз убедиться: вы готовы зарезаться, лишь бы не делать что-то полезное. А Филчу прикажу, чтобы он отправлял вас к Хагриду — может, таскать навоз у вас получится лучше. Должны же и у вас быть особые таланты, даже у полных дураков они есть…

Мальчишка под его ворчание как раз дошел до двери. Выглянул в коридор, но только Снейп поднял палочку, чтобы запереть за ним дверь, обернулся:  
— Спасибо… э-э… профессор.  
Кажется, даже улыбнуться собирался? Или показалось? Так или иначе, оценив выражение лица Снейпа, Поттер моментально исчез.  
Снейп взял со стола оставленный им платок, рассмотрел — кажется, должно хватить.  
Если бы и кровь единорога удалось получить так же легко!

* * *

Как ни странно, Хагрид почти сразу согласился принести недостающий ингредиент.  
Сначала, конечно, отнесся к просьбе с подозрением, а объяснение Снейпа, что от небольшой кровопотери единорогу ничего не будет, а аккуратная, крохотная ранка моментально зарастет, будто не услышал.  
— А вам-то зачем надобно?  
Снейп объяснил, что для сильнодействующего лечебного зелья. Собрался с силами, готовясь запутать этого недоучку в потоке непонятных терминов, но не понадобилось: Хагрид взглянул сочувственно, разве что по голове не погладил, как заблудившегося первокурсника.  
— Што, професур, зелья ваши вонючие уж не помогают? Совсем вы сдали за этот год, с лица сбледнели, краше в гроб кладут. А что — и пойду, и спрошу. Единорог — он тварь добрая, для хорошего дела ни за что не откажет.

«Добрая тварь» и правда не подвела, и уже к вечеру в скрытом заклинаниями ящике появился еще один фиал.

Все было готово — оставалось только дождаться конца учебного года. Снейп надеялся, что за это время ничего не случится. Повод для оптимизма был: со времени последнего нападения прошло больше четырех месяцев. Возможно, проснувшийся василиск, поискав хозяина, но так его и не найдя, теперь затаился и ждал. Главное, чтобы у него хватило терпения до июля. А если не хватит… об этом Снейп предпочитал не задумываться. Тогда придется срочно оживлять Тома — по крайней мере, теперь у них все для этого было.

Снейп снова и снова перебирал список необходимого, с каждым разом убеждаясь, насколько в нем все… он бы назвал это «условно».

«Плоть слуги, добровольно пожертвованная».  
Он вытянул руку, посмотрел на нее, будто оценивая. От мысли самому себя изуродовать стало противно. Ничего, проживет как-нибудь без, скажем, мизинца. Это все ерунда. Главная проблема в том, "признает" ли зелье его жертву? «Ты мне не слуга», — вспомнились слова Тома. Глупый мальчишка, тянули его за язык?!

Но если его, помогавшего Тому во всем, точно можно было назвать слугой, то годился ли Поттер на роль «врага»? Особенно если Том его таковым не считал! Конечно, Снейп не раз говорил ему, что именно Поттер был главным врагом Волдеморта… А Том в ответ подчеркивал, что он — не Волдеморт. Да и способ, которым Снейп получил эту «кровь врага, силой отобранную»… Какое там «силой», скорее уж хитростью. Но ведь хитрость — главная сила слизеринца! А согласится ли с этим древняя магия… Снейп уже был готов составить для нее памятку: «Для слизеринца хитрость — это сила, Поттер обязательно станет врагом, я — точно слуга…» и бросить ее в котел еще до добавления первого ингредиента.

За всеми этими мыслями он начал сомневаться даже в подлинности «кости отца». А что, если (как Том и говорил) тела в гробах все-таки были не те? Неграмотный плотник перепутал крышки? Говорят, маглы-ученые теперь могут точно определить, кому именно принадлежат те или иные кости? Вот бы этих ученых найти, а там уж он сумеет заставить… Мерлин, кажется, он совсем с ума сходит! И еще чертова слабость, против которой не помогают уже и сильнейшие зелья… Вон, даже Хагрид, дубина стоеросовая, заметил.

* * *

А еще ему снова стало сниться… всякое. И теперь он почти с удовольствием вспоминал всю чушь, которую считал ночными кошмарами в тот невероятно длинный, лихорадочный месяц работы над «многосущным». Лучше уж расклеивать по Хогвартсу дурацкие объявления и осушать канализацию, чем чувствовать, как рука Тома, ласковая и прохладная, касается его лба. Отбрасывает назад тяжелые пряди, скользит ниже, поглаживая щеку…Вот пальцы, будто задумавшись, замирают у подбородка… и мгновенье спустя уже сжимают плечи, а губ — сперва коротко, нерешительно, потом все настойчивее — касаются другие, сухие и прохладные, почему-то горьковатые и пахнущие пылью.

— Глупости! — сердито шептал он, полупроснувшись. — Между нами ничего… нет… и быть не может!  
Вставал, бродил по комнате, жадно пил воду. И снова падал в постель, больше всего мечтая поскорее снова заснуть.

* * *

_Профессор! Вы не могли бы в ближайшие дни прийти в Тайную комнату?_

Эта надпись появилась на странице дневника, стоило Снейпу поставить сегодняшнюю дату: «30 апреля».

_Я имею в виду — в настоящую._  
уточнил Том в ответ на его удивление: почему «в ближайшие дни», а не этим же вечером? Ведь раньше они никогда не планировали встречи заранее?

_Туда не так просто попасть. К тому же, у вас могут быть другие неотложные дела. Конечно, я все отдал бы за то, чтобы увидеть вас уже сегодня, но…_

Сказать по правде, сегодня и у Снейпа не было возможности прийти туда. После трудного дня он едва держался на ногах. А вот завтра — почему бы и нет? Никому до него и дела не будет с самого утра и, возможно, до глубокой ночи: все давно ждали последний квиддичный матч в этом году, загадывая и споря, на какой минуте Поттер поймает снитч, выхватив его из-под носа у капитана хаффлпафцев — тоже, по общему признанию, неплохого ловца.

Он тут же засыпал Тома вопросами. Как он найдет вход в комнату? Женский туалет на втором этаже? Прекрасно. А как же василиск? Не появится, если его не позвать? Откуда такая уверенность? Не хочешь рассказывать, проще показать? Том терпеливо отвечал — и как найти комнату, и как ее открыть.

А еще…

_Зачем тебе все это нужно?_

*

_Я не могу сейчас ничего рассказать. Прошу только об одном — доверься мне, Северус. Ты же доверяешь мне?_

Доверяет ли он? Полгода назад Снейп уверенно ответил бы «нет». Да что там полгода — еще месяц назад он не был ни в чем уверен. Особенно после разговора с Уизли, после ее испуганного «нельзя было с ним разговаривать». Но позже Том, как мог, развеял его подозрения, напомнив, что можно только позавидовать умению девчонок обижаться из-за ерунды и обвинять тех, кто не угодил, в чем попало. С этим было трудно не согласиться, особенно вспомнив Миртл, скандальное привидение. Судя по словам Тома, она и при жизни была не лучше. Кстати, именно это — смерть Миртл — Том ему так и не показал, несмотря на просьбу. Но ведь и Снейп не все ему рассказывал, особенно то, что до сих пор будто торчало в душе растопырившим колючки цветком паучьей звездянки — не трожь, поранит.

Так может, пора оставить подозрения в прошлом? Теперь — после месяцев их общения, потери и возвращения дневника, их споров и дурацких снов, после которых было неловко, но так не хотелось просыпаться... Да, теперь Снейп точно знал ответ.

_Да, Том. Я верю тебе. И я приду туда, куда ты просишь._

*

_Значит, завтра,_  
согласился он.  
_Только не забудь прихватить с собой эту тетрадь, хорошо? И дай знать, когда там окажешься._

***

Снейп закрыл дневник.  
Сердце замирало от мысли, что меньше чем через сутки он попадет в самое загадочное место в Хогвартсе. Туда, куда за тысячу лет не нашел дороги никто — даже Дамблдор. Хотя он наверняка интересовался. А теперь именно он, Северус Снейп, получит то, о чем другие, считавшие себя куда более достойными, могли только мечтать.


	8. Chapter 8

**— — —**  
В полутемном коридоре второго этажа никого не было — вся школа уже занимала места на квиддичном стадионе…  
Или далеко не вся?  
  
— Сначала зеркальце, вот так, — донесся до него голос… Грейнджер, конечно же! Кто еще мог путаться под ногами в такой важный день, кроме нее? И Поттер с Уизли наверняка где-то рядом. — Ну, что там?  
— Пусто. — Второй голос был тоже девичьим. Значит, не Уизли и тем более не Поттер — тот наверняка уже выслушивал последние наставления своего капитана.  
— Тогда идем.  
  
Снейп как раз успел прикрыть за собой дверь туалета, как из-за угла медленно, то и дело оглядываясь, вышли Грейнджер и Кристаллуотер, равенкловская староста.  
  
— А ты уверена, что это василиск? Ну, я хотела сказать…  
— Уверена! — перебила неуверенное лепетание равенкловки Грейнджер. — Мы должны все рассказать директору или нашим деканам! Идем скорее… только осторожно! Помнишь — сначала зеркальце, чтобы проверить, потом выходим сами.  
Они миновали дверь, за которой прятался Снейп, дошли до конца коридора, и Кристаллуотер высунула за угол руку, в которой что-то блеснуло.  
  
— Чертова Грейнджер! Вечно сует свой нос, куда не надо!  
  
Вот не могла она догадаться на пару дней позже, а? Теперь точно надо спешить — сказать Тому, что о его «зверюшке» уже знают даже ученики.  
  
Снейп почти сразу нашел среди раковин ту, у которой на кране было выгравировано изображение змейки. Теперь, как Том объяснял, встать напротив и сосредоточиться. Вернее, очистить сознание… представить, что он… что-то вроде этого крана. Внутри пусто, пока не повернешь рычаг и не дашь потоку устремиться сквозь тебя… не станешь лишь проводником.  
Снейп мысленно «повернул рычаг». Сначала ничего не изменилось, и он уже решил, что Том ошибся и таким способом ничего не получится; но вдруг стены, пол, дверки кабинок будто расплылись, утратили четкость. Снейп с удивлением услышал сорвавшееся с его губ шипение… непонятное, бессмысленное для него — но не для блестящей змейки напротив. Та шевельнулась — и тут же все раковины пришли в движение, расползлись, открывая спрятанный за ними люк.  
  
— Профессор, а вы куда? Куда это вы-ы-ы?! — над ним, явно изнывая от любопытства, висела Миртл. Мерлин, ее только не хватало!  
— В Тайную Комнату, — буркнул Снейп. Наговорить лишнего он не боялся — это же Миртл, ее ничего не интересует, кроме собственных страданий. Можно поспорить на что угодно, что она уже через минуту забудет услышанное.  
— Ой, это так здорово! Там живет чудовище, страшное и опасное! Вы же его увидите, правда? Профессор, оно обязательно вас убьет! — От энтузиазма в ее голосе стало не по себе. — Вы обязательно станете привидением! Будем вместе сидеть и страда-а-а-ать… — К энтузиазму прибавилось еще более пугающее предвкушение. — Я покажу вам свой любимый унитаз — именно на нем я плакала, когда чудовище вылезло и я умерла-а-а! — Миртл безутешно зарыдала, а Снейп поежился. Он и раньше не испытывал восторга от мысли, что придется прыгать в эту дыру, а уж с таким напутствием…  
  
«Там нет ничего страшного», вспомнились слова Тома. Конечно, ничего — кроме смертельно опасного змея. Но это же не повод не выполнить просьбу своего... «Я пока не знаю, кто вы для меня» — так он сказал. А вот Снейп, кажется, уже знал, но предпочитал об этом не думать. Уж точно не сейчас.  
Снейп сел на край люка, поймав себя на том, что тянет время, не желая спускаться в черный, пахнущий смертью и плесенью провал. Потом решительно оттолкнулся… и полетел. Он то ли съезжал, то ли падал по широкой трубе, удивляясь, насколько же глубоко она спускается. Самое нижнее из школьных подземелий уже должно было остаться позади. Но вот он выпал из трубы на влажный, покрытый мхом, бандиманами и прочей дрянью пол каменного тоннеля. Осторожно поднялся на ноги: потолок почти касался макушки.  
— Люмос! — тихо сказал. Но даже загоревшийся на кончике палочки огонек рассеивал тьму не больше, чем на пару шагов вокруг. Снейп напряженно прислушивался, готовый при малейшем шорохе закрыть глаза, но из тоннеля не доносилось ни звука.  
  
Вот под ногой что-то хрустнуло, он опустил палочку ниже и увидел, что пол усеян косточками мелких животных.  
«Том решит, что ты сумасшедший», — с усмешкой говорил он себе, наклоняясь. Но даже необычность обстановки и тревога по поводу того, что ждало впереди, не могли помешать Снейпу потрясти несколько ближайших черепов — тех, которые получше сохранились. И — надо же! — повезло: в одном обнаружился крохотный бурый камешек. «Крысиная мозговая кость», невероятно редко встречается; действует наподобие безоара, но намного, намного сильнее. Этого кусочка хватит, чтобы спасти от любого — даже самого сильного — яда целую армию.  
  
Снейп повернул за угол — медленно и все так же напряженно прислушиваясь. И жалея, что не одолжил у Грейнджер зеркальце. Луч света упал на гигантскую змеиную шкуру яркого ядовито-зелёного цвета. О, Мерлин! Сброшенная шкура василиска! Он видел ее только раз в жизни — сомнительного происхождения кусочек величиной чуть больше серебряного сикля. Слагхорн невероятно гордился им и берег, как самое ценное сокровище. Интересно, что бы он сказал, увидев эту — длиной ярдов двадцать?  
Подавив желание отрезать кусочек прямо сейчас, Снейп пошел дальше.  
  
Туннель вел его вперед, поворачивал, изгибался, даже не думая заканчиваться. Сначала он по привычке вздрагивал при малейшем шуме, потом перестал — все равно шуметь было нечему, кроме костей под ногами. Потом даже заскучал. Но вот, снова повернув за угол, он увидел перед собой стену, из которой наполовину выступали две переплетенные змеи. Каменные, но казавшиеся до ужаса, до отвращения живыми. Их зеленые глаза будто следили за Снейпом: ну-ка, только отвернись на секунду или ошибись в чем-то!  
— Чушь, бред, игра воображения, — попытался он взять себя в руки. Игра воображения. Игра света от палочки на ярких ограненных изумрудах, настолько же бесценных, как оставшаяся позади шкура.  
  
Теперь снова, как Том говорил ему: «Представь, что ты — только проводник. Позволь говорить за тебя, через тебя».  
Уже знакомое шипение — и змеи разделились. Круглая дверь будто раскололась надвое, половинки неслышно скользнули в стороны и пропали.  
А Снейп, сгорая от нетерпения и любопытства, вошёл внутрь.  
  
* * *  
  
Наяву Тайная комната была такой же, как в воспоминаниях Тома. Снейп огляделся, узнавая и высокие колонны в виде переплетенных змей, и статую Слизерина… При виде нее он вздрогнул, вспомнив, кто находится там, внутри. Или уже снаружи? Снова вспомнилась Грейнджер и ее зеркальце. Нет, глупости — ему ничего не угрожает. Пятьдесят лет — небольшой срок для василиска, вряд ли тот успел забыть хозяина. А Тому вряд ли придет в голову натравливать на него змею.  
  
Интересно, зачем он попросил сюда прийти? Точно не для того, чтобы Снейп разжился некоторыми редкими ингредиентами, вроде тех, что встретились в коридоре. Или здесь и правда хранится что-то важное для него… для них?  
Может, у Тома и узнать?  
  
Снейп достал дневник, открыл его на странице первого мая и уже привычно сосредоточился, представляя, как его затягивает внутрь. И надеясь, что хватит сил выдержать перемещение. Слабость, в последний месяц ставшая почти привычной, вдруг усилилась, и теперь вязкой патокой разливалась по телу, превращая мышцы в желе; мысли путались.  
  
"Ну же, Том, где ты?" — думал он, ожидая, когда под ладонью вспыхнет обычный для начала перемещения свет.  
Но сегодня что-то было не так. Вместо привычного рывка — дрожь, будто что-то происходило там, внутри. Будто кто-то… старался оттуда вырваться?  
Вот страница, которой он касался, все-таки засветилась, вспыхнула, но вместо того, чтобы втянуть внутрь, Снейпа отбросило прочь, к стене. На секунду-другую он, кажется, даже потерял сознание. А когда снова открыл глаза…  
  
— Том?  
  
Том Риддл стоял, прислонившись к одной из колонн. Точно такой же, как в воспоминании. Мерлин, он что, правда находится здесь, с ним? В реальной, а не воссозданной магией дневника Тайной комнате? Но как это могло случиться?!  
Снейп попробовал встать — не вышло, ноги не держали. Мерлин, до чего невовремя! Приступ чертовой слабости и не думал проходить. Более того, с каждой минутой становилось хуже и хуже. Теперь еще и в глазах потемнело. Или тут просто слишком мало света?  
  
— У меня получилось, Северус! Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что у меня все получилось! — Том приблизился, присел рядом. И — поверить невозможно, точно как тогда, когда предложил называть его по имени! — провел по волосам Снейпа, убирая закрывавшие лоб пряди. К его удивлению, прикосновение, о котором он с тех пор (даже себе не решаясь в этом признаться) мечтал, оказалось далеко не приятным. Слишком прохладные, гладкие пальцы Тома раздражали; хотелось, чтобы он их поскорее убрал.  
— Что именно получилось, хотелось бы мне знать? — спросил. Но Том заговорил совсем о другом:  
— Надеюсь, ты не забыл взять с собой палочку?  
— Конечно, нет.  
— Это хорошо. Мне она понадобится.  
Спросить: «Зачем?» сил уже не было, но Том ответил и на его вопросительный взгляд:  
— Тебе она все равно больше не пригодится. Жить тебе осталось… — он оглядел Снейпа с головы до ног: — … полчаса, не больше. А я как раз окрепну настолько, чтобы с ней совладать. Потом поменяю на более подходящую, но на первое время сойдет. Ах да, ты же не понимаешь, что происходит! — Том рассмеялся, и Снейпа передернуло: почем-то наяву и его смех показался куда менее приятным, чем когда они встречались на страницах дневника. Более высоким, холодным…  
— Не понимаю. Будь добр, объясни.  
  
Дважды просить не пришлось: Тому, похоже, самому не терпелось похвастаться. И он объяснял, как — с первой минуты их знакомства — осторожно, будто ступающий по раскаленным углям фокусник, — втирался в доверие. Как по коротким фразам старался определить, что важно для его собеседника; понять, какими словами с ним надо говорить, а какие забыть навсегда; какую интонацию выбрать. И не ошибся: вскоре Снейп начал ему доверять. А когда он упомянул о хоркруксах…  
— Тогда я и понял — все получилось! Я действительно сумел достичь того, о чем мечтал — бессмертия! Но еще оставалось самое трудное — уговорить тебя помочь мне возродиться.  
— Подожди… — Снейп и правда не понимал. — Когда я предложил уничтожить хоркрукс, ты согласился!  
Том улыбнулся — так же обаятельно, как раньше, но теперь почему-то больше не хотелось улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Беспроигрышный был ход, правда? Готовность пожертвовать собой восхищает сама по себе, а уж если это собирается сделать юное, невинное существо, у которого вся жизнь впереди… Тут бы кто угодно не устоял. Что уж говорить о человеке, который полжизни себя винил за то, что допустил…  
— Хватит! — Снейп в бессильной ярости стукнул кулаком. — Ладно, это я понял. Ты просто подыгрывал мне, говорил то, что я хотел услышать.  
«И не чувствовал ничего из того… в чем меня уверял».  
От последней мысли стало совсем паршиво, хотя больше, казалось, некуда.  
Том покачал головой:  
— Считаешь меня бесчувственным притворщиком? Ну, кое в чем ты прав: сначала я был просто частью старой тетради. А где ты видел тетрадь, способную переживать или волноваться? Но потом появились те, кто был готов делиться со мной своими эмоциями, чувствами, воспоминаниями. Сначала та дурочка, Джинни; потом ты. Вы надеялись, желали, страдали; учились на своих ошибках и старались не делать новых. Мне оставалось только впитывать все это. Восполнять недостающее. Сказать по правде, это был захватывающий процесс! — Том провел пальцами по руке Снейпа, и тот едва сдержался, чтобы не отодвинуться. Сжал кулаки — только чтобы убедиться, что руки до сих пор слушаются. Слушались они плохо, но все же, все же. Палочку удержать сможет… только зачем?  
— Ты мне отвратителен, — с трудом выговорил.  
Том улыбнулся:  
— Эх, Северус! Если бы ты знал, как много сейчас во мне от тебя, ты бы так не говорил. Можешь не верить, но я и правда тебе благодарен — за всё. Кстати, я тебе даже почти не врал. По крайней мере в том, что я — не Лорд Волдеморт. — Он задумался, будто подбирая слова. — Тогда, в сорок третьем, я еще не стал им. А теперь… Может, не такое уж оно и глупое, это прозвище, если его столько лет боялись произносить?  
  
«Почти» не врал? А ведь и правда, все так и было», — не впасть в отчаяние Снейпу помогала только злость — и на этого негодяя, и на себя, поддавшегося ему, поверившего. Черт бы побрал честность, за которой так легко прятать ложь! Что ж, значит, он сам и виноват — забыл, насколько велика может быть пропасть между «совсем» и этим чертовым, таким слизеринским «почти». Что ж, больше не забудет.  
Снейп старательно гнал от себя мысли, что впереди у него уже ничего нет. Что наглый, самоуверенный мальчишка и правда все рассчитал и предусмотрел — даже то, что Снейп настолько заиграется в свой собственный, никому не подконтрольный план, что забудет об осторожности? И ведь не ошибся: о том, что он здесь, не знает ни одна живая душа.  
  
— А эти твои рассказы… О древних греках, о… — «том, что могло быть между нами», — зачем они были нужны?  
Том взглянул удивленно, как смотрят на человека, не понимающего самых простых вещей:  
— Ты не писал в дневник больше месяца, и это меня сильно ослабило. Надо было восстанавливаться, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. И желательно, пока ты не начал приводить в действие тот безумный план с зельем. Я и подумал, что эмоции влюбленного куда сильнее, чем у того, кто просто испытывает симпатию или хочет помочь. Согласен?  
Трудно было не согласиться. Снейп вспомнил и эти «эмоции», и их проявления. Особенно те, в его снах.  
— По крайней мере, так было вначале. А потом… До тебя я и представить себе не мог, что испытывает челове, когда по-настоящему любит. Так ведь называется то, что ты ко мне чувствовал, Северус? Конечно, я и раньше видел, как это работает, видел, как влюбленные — да и любящие тоже — ведут себя. Но только благодаря тебе я узнал это состояние изнутри.  
— И как, понравилось? — надо же было что-то сказать.  
— Это было… познавательно. Веришь или нет, Северус, но я почти привязался к тебе. И если бы можно было сохранить жизнь нам обоим… Но ты ведь сам понимаешь, насколько малы шансы на успех, если возрождать хоркрукс с помощью зелья? — Черты лица Тома вдруг стали резче, будто порывом ветра сорвало маску, и на месте легкомысленного и безмятежного мальчишки оказался... да, именно — Лорд Волдеморт. — Ты всегда это знал — и все-таки собирался рискнуть — мной, моей жизнью! А я решил, что риск слишком велик. Так что пришлось выбирать… по сути, между нами. Как тогда, с Хагридом!  
Снейп и не думал, что его можно взбесить еще больше. Сравнить его с безмозглым лесником!  
— Сердишься, да? Думаешь, вас нельзя сравнивать? — усмехнулся Том... Лорд. — Но посуди сам: ты ничего, по сути, не достиг за свои тридцать с лишним лет. Пара мелких изменений в редко используемых зельях и несколько никому не нужных заклинаний — не в счет. Ты никого и ничего не любишь, кроме воспоминаний. Этого, из дневника, и еще одного — о своем глупом детстве и такой же глупой страсти к женщине, которой до тебя дела не было… Ты не мог бы не перебивать? — поморщился он, заметив, что Снейп вскинул голову. — Ты и сейчас никому не нужен. Уверен — когда там, наверху, заметят твое исчезновение, все только облегченно вздохнут. Что еще? Ты преподаешь не тот предмет, который хотел бы. Да еще тем, кому он не интересен, и хочется только скинуть все в котел и побыстрее сбежать. Может, потому и мечтаешь о проклятой должности? Или не поэтому, а чтобы разом покончить со своей никчемной жизнью? Неужели не понятно, что лучшее, что ты можешь сделать — это помочь мне? Уступить мне дорогу!  
— У тебя ничего не выйдет. Я больше не собираюсь тебе помогать!  
— Почему? — удивился Том. — Да, я действительно больше Лорд Волдеморт, чем просто глупый осколок души. Но я еще и Том, Том Риддл. Единственный, кого ты сумел полюбить за время, прошедшее с тех пор, как твоя гря… — он запнулся, но тут же с усмешкой продолжил: — гриффиндорка послала тебя к черту! Кстати... — он помолчал и продолжил, глядя куда-то мимо Снейпа, будто, забыв о его существовании и теперь просто думал вслух: — Дурацкая идея была с этими факультетами. Обязательно их отменю при первой же возможности.  
— А что еще ты «обязательно» сделаешь? — разговаривать с Томом… с Лордом не хотелось, но «говорить и слушать» — только это сейчас как-то поддерживало Снейпа, не давало провалиться в небытие.  
Том снова улыбнулся — теперь с предвкушением.  
— О, планы у меня грандиозные! Сначала разберусь с вашим Поттером. Надо же уточнить, действительно ли все дело в жертве, которую принесла его мать? Или этот мальчишка и правда что-то собой представляет? За то недолгое время, что мы общались, я не успел прийти к какому-нибудь выводу. А там… Пророчества зря не произносятся, Северус. Главное — разобраться в них и не наделать глупостей. Думаю, на этот раз у меня получится.  
  
«Не получится!» — как бы Снейпу хотелось в это верить! Но даже теперь, когда надежды не осталось, он делал то, что мог — тянул время. Чем дольше продержится он сам — тем позже обретет полную силу Лорд.  
  
— А нападения? Их тоже организовал ты?  
— Ну что ты, Северус! Каким образом? Нет, до сих пор Тайную комнату открывала — поверить невозможно! — Джинни Уизли. Малютка Джинни. Хотя делала это она по моей просьбе. Сначала глупышка полностью мне доверяла. Уж если даже тебя, взрослого, умного и осторожного мага, я сумел убедить в своей полной безопасности менее чем за месяц, можешь представить, как успела запутаться глупая девчонка за два? «Ах, Том, у меня нет никого, кроме тебя!» — он противно, с издевкой, рассмеялся. — К сожалению, она была настолько глупа, что никто особо не пострадал, даже кошка и мальчишка-первокурсник. Когда дневник оказался у тебя, я постепенно стал терять связь с ней. Но в тот день, когда мы впервые встретились, смогли поговорить — сила твоих эмоций придала мне столько сил, что я сумел дотянуться до Джинни, заставить ее открыть комнату в третий раз. Снова неудачно, но меня к тому времени уже захватила новая идея. Если твои чувства делают меня сильнее — возможно, это и есть мой путь в мир живых? Именно это, а не сомнительное зелье? Как же приятно осознать, что я не ошибся!  
— А дальше?  
  
И снова продолжать дурацкий разговор, минуту за минутой, ожидая, что… Да ничего не произойдет, все бесполезно. Дамблдор его внезапно не хватится, не решит проверить, куда запропастился один из преподавателей. Никто даже не знает, что он здесь — кроме глупого привидения, которое и при жизни никто не слушал. Так что отряд авроров не вломится сюда, выбив тысячелетнюю дверь.  
Но, черт возьми, как же не хотелось сдаваться!  
  
— После того случая Джинни перестала мне доверять. Более того, при первой возможности выкрала дневник и постаралась его уничтожить. Смыть такую ценную вещь в унитаз! Только глупая девчонка могла до этого додуматься. Ну что ж, зато я познакомился с Гарри Поттером…  
— А потом я вернул себе дневник.  
— Точно. И способ, которым ты это сделал, меня здорово позабавил! Ты удивительный человек, Северус! Не представляешь, как мне жаль, что ты скоро умрешь. А я… — Том улыбнулся: — Еще немного — и я смогу выйти отсюда! — И снова улыбку будто стерли с его лица: — Ты же, Северус, останешься здесь навечно. Пусть ты не хочешь мне больше помогать — но и помешать не сможешь.  
  
А ведь и правда — не сможет, даже если сумеет поднять палочку. Том пока не человек, он даже не призрак. Всего лишь воспоминание. Против него не поможет магия — даже если бы Снейп решил проверить, кто из них сильнее, кто победит в поединке импровизированного «дуэльного клуба» — полный сил самоуверенный мальчишка или он, только чудом до сих пор остающийся в сознании. Но заклинанием можно свалить с ног, подчинить себе и даже убить только живое существо, а воспоминание…  
Хотя…  
«Если бы ты знал, как много сейчас во мне от тебя…» — так он сказал?  
Только и оставалось надеяться, что Снейп все правильно понял.  
  
Он достал палочку. С трудом поднялся... И тут же отступил на шаг — вдруг Том… вернее, Лорд, догадается, что он задумал?  
Но, кажется, тот пока ничего не понял. Тоже отошел, как при обычной дуэли, поклонился и отсалютовал — вместо палочки — вытянутым указательным пальцем. Усмехнулся:  
— Ого, ты все-таки решил попытаться? С чего начнем, Северус? Может, «Экспеллиармус»? — И ткнул в его сторону пальцем. Весело рассмеялся: — Попал! Ты разоружен! Теперь отдай мне палочку, иначе нечестно!  
  
«Ты тоже не был честным со мной, Том! Прости».  
  
Снейп сосредоточился, вспоминая, выгоняя из самых дальних уголков памяти все, что касалось Тома… и Лорда заодно, на всякий случай.  
А еще — Лили, чтобы не осталось следа и его давней любви, чтобы этому, из дневника, и зацепиться не за что было, чтобы никаких шансов.  
И Люциуса туда же с его дружбой, и Дамблдора с его умением верить в лучшее в каждом, кто не успел многажды доказать обратного. И Поттера с его идиотским «спасибо».  
И… да вообще всё! И всех!  
А теперь…  
Снейп поднес палочку к виску:  
— Обливиэйт!  
— Не-е-ет!!! — отчаянный вопль на секунду резанул по ушам, по нервам, по сердцу… и тут же забылся, как что-то неважное, несущественное.  
Последним, что Снейп увидел — вернее, осознал — была бледневшая на глазах, расплывавшаяся, с каждой секундой терявшая очертания фигура Тома. Вот от нее, лишившейся поддержки его памяти, чувств, эмоций, остался только сгусток серого тумана, быстро исчезнувший между страниц валявшегося на полу дневника.  
Вот и всё.  
  
* * *  
  
Теперь осталось вспомнить, зачем он сюда пришел. И как его зовут. И что-то еще — при мысли об этом «чем-то» тоскливо сжималось сердце, а в горле вставал комок.  
  
***  
  
Он глубоко вздохнул, подавляя панику. Покрутил перед глазами похожую на гладко обструганную ветку деревяшку, которая неизвестно как оказалась в руке, и зачем-то сунул в карман. Огляделся: странное место. Эти толстые змеи-колонны, почему-то казавшиеся живыми: только выдай себя, и то, что притворяется холодным мрамором, придет в движение. И тогда…  
Он осторожно подошел к двери — тоже странной, круглой, похожей на вход в огромную нору. Ручки у нее не было. Толкнул — дверь даже не шелохнулась. Этот выход ему недоступен. Значит, поищет другой.  
  
***  
  
Огромный зал с колоннами оказался все-таки не бесконечным, и в конце концов он убедился, что никакого другого выхода нет — все проходы заканчивались тупиком.  
  
Сидеть на каменном полу было неприятно, так что держался он до последнего, пока усталость не взяла свое. Тогда он опустился на мраморную ступню огромной статуи какого-то неприятного на вид старика.  
  
Кажется, все складывалось для него не лучшим образом. Кто он такой? Где и сколько времени находится? Знает ли кто-нибудь, что он здесь? Ни на один вопрос у него не было ответа. Но надежда теплилась, не умирала, заставляла поминутно вставать, разминать уставшие ноги, а потом, возвратившись на место, напряженно прислушиваться.  
Если ждать — кто-то обязательно придет.  
Тот, кто знает, кто он и где.  
Тот, кому он…  
  
***  
  
Половинки странной двери — странной, больше похожей на лаз, — вдруг разъехались, и в проеме появилась лохматая девчонка и двое мальчишек: черный и рыжий.  
  
— Профессор!  
— Профессор Снейп! — Так, кажется это и есть его имя. «Профессор Снейп». Что ж, с чего-то надо начинать.  
— Профессор, вы живы?  
  
Показалось, или в голосе рыжего действительно промелькнуло разочарование?  
  
**Часть 5/93, № 1 (копия)**  
  
Снейп взмахнул палочкой, убирая со стола пустые фиалы — чтобы не мешали. Открыл очередной, коснулся палочкой содержимого. Интересно, что ему сейчас откроется?  
  
— Признаю, Альбус, — это и правда была хорошая идея.  
— Рад, что мое предложение о копировании воспоминаний оказалось полезным. Правда, я надеялся, что тебе это понадобится не раньше, чем вернется настоящий Лорд Волдеморт.  
— А я, похоже, недооценил Поттера с компанией. Кроме них, за пятьдесят лет никому так и не удалось нормально поговорить с Миртл. И все же поверить не могу, что они полезли в Тайную Комнату, прекрасно зная, что там василиск. Ладно бы еще ради кого-нибудь из своих, но чтобы помочь «любимому» преподавателю…  
— Гарри сказал, что никто не заслуживает такой участи. Даже ты. А поскольку только он, единственный в школе змееуст, мог открыть Тайную Комнату — он туда и отправился сразу после матча. Как всегда, вместе с мистером Уизли и мисс Грейнджер. Я же говорил вам, Северус — это удивительный мальчик! — Дамблдор просиял, как…  
  
Как кто-то, кого Снейп пока не мог вспомнить.  
  
— А сказать кому-то из взрослых они, как обычно, не подумали?  
— Ну что ты, Северус. Они даже взяли с собой одного из преподавателей.  
— Локхарта! — с отвращением сказал Снейп.  
— Да, его… — Дамблдор нахмурился. — К сожалению, наш дорогой Гилдерой не озаботился скопировать свои воспоминания перед тем, как колдовать неисправной палочкой мистера Уизли… Так что место преподавателя ЗОТИ снова вакантно… Даже не думай, — покачал он головой, поймав выразительный взгляд Снейпа. — Я пока не готов подставить тебя под проклятие.  
— «Пока»? И когда же вы будете готовы?  
— Думаю, Северус, ты узнаешь об этом первым.  
— Что ж… Это, по крайней мере, честно.  
  
«Ненавижу честность, за которой так легко прятать ложь».  
Эта мысль показалась Снейпу странной… И когда он успел прийти к такому выводу? Впрочем, ему многие из вернувшихся воспоминаний казались странными. Пройдет время, прежде чем он привыкнет к ним, признает своими.  
  
Снейп поднес палочку к последнему фиалу, осторожно поддел клубившуюся там серебристую субстанцию и медленно-медленно, чтобы не растерять, поднес к виску.  
Да, теперь все на месте… Но все равно мешало чувство, что чего-то не хватает. И, наверное, так будет еще долго.  
Может быть, даже всегда.


End file.
